


the mafia boss who delivered pineapples

by cbmilks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Extra Character Suicide, Gang Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbmilks/pseuds/cbmilks
Summary: it was just a normal night for loey when someone called in their headquarters, asking him to deliver the missing pineapples in their pizza.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258





	the mafia boss who delivered pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> henlo please read the tags carefully! i don't wanna harm someone so if you're uncomfortable with any of the tags, please exit this immediately. thankies <3

mafia lord loey or better known as _'eleven'_ in the mafia world, slammed the table when the telephone in his office rang again.

"my men are already on their way, sto-"

"hewwo, the hawaiian pizza that you delivered has no pineapples on it!"

loey gave a confused look on their telephone. "what?"

"make it faster, my baby is hungry already." _baby_? pineapples? who the fuck is pulling a prank at this time of the night?

"no! you got the wro-" but before loey could explain, the line was already cut off. “fuck..” loey closed his eyes from frustration, he can’t believe that someone hanged up on him.

and what pizza is he talking about? does the man on the other line know that he just dialed the telephone number of the most notorious mafia organization in south korea?

and what is he demanding? a fucking hawaiian pizza? loey threw dagger looks to his second hand man, sehun, who's sleeping on the couch. answering the clients’ calls is actually sehun's job but the mafia boss had no choice but to answer since his useless second hand man had passed out from drinking. 

yixing and jongin, the other two members in his group were out for a mission. there were only four of them in loey’s group. the latter was appointed as the new mafia boss three years ago, loey doesn’t want that position, because it’s too much work, but he was left with no choice since he’s an only child. 

loey may be the mafia boss but his dad still bears the work. their family’s mafia organisation is big, they have members outside korea but for now, loey is content with helping their organization in the shadows, with a _small group._

loey stood up to get a can of beer when the telephone rang again. 

_‘now, who is this again?’_

  
  
  
  


“hello mister pizza man, i know i sound demanding but this is entirely your fault! how can you call a pizza, hawaiian, when it doesn't have a single tiny slice of pineapple on it? please deliver it now!”

loey didn't answer, hoping that the annoying man on the other line will realise that he got the wrong number.

“why are you not answering? i'm not asking for a refund or an additional pizza. you don't have to deliver a new one, just bring the pineapple slices to me and we're good!”

again, loey didn't respond. a minute of silence filled the air and the mafia boss sighed in relief, thinking that the prankster gave up but he didn;t expect to hear stifle sobs from the other line. 

_‘wait, is he- crying?’_

“i j-just want the pizza.. for me and my baby... if you hate us- just say it!” loey heard the man sniffing.“if it's too much work for you- just buy me a whole pineapple! at the grocery and i'll pay it h-here. i can cut it myself, you know..”

“okay..”

what the fuck? loey didn’t know what happened to him that he just agreed to deliver a pineapple to a prankster. he should be pissed right now but he can't find the energy to be mad. 

the man on the other line was just... _too cute to resist._

“really? okay i'll be waiting for you at my front door! drive safely!”

"wait" loey paused, thinking if it’s appropriate for him to ask this. "i don't know your address."

"what? but i didn't move houses. just the same address. you guys _know_ my house right? _you’ve been here for like a hundred times_..."

fuck. why did loey even accept this in the first place? what if the stranger’s house was too far away from their hideout? 

"im- uhh... the new deliveryman."

"oh really? my bad. here's my address and also.. can you buy me the biggest pineapple? like super super big pineapple? hehe im kinda craving for it so buy please buy me one. don't worry, i'll give you a tip!"

"anything else?"

"what?"

"don't you need anything else?” loey paused. “since i'm going to the store to buy your big pineapple,” the mafia boss said as he scratched his nape.

loey pinched sehun’s cheek, trying to wake him up but to no avail, the latter was really drunk so the mafia boss just left a sticky note on sehun's forehead. before locking the door, loey made sure that their security signals were not off so that sehun can wake the fuck up in case someone infiltrated their hideout while he’s out.

after locking the door, loey looked again at the paper on his hand, scanning the items written on it.

_corn starch_

_frozen strawberries_

_yogurt_

_sugar_

_banana chips_

_and the list goes on..._

now, loey is kind of regretting that he asked the strange man if he needed anything else.

“what am i? _his husband_?" loey whispered to himself before turning on the engine of his motor. the mafia boss drove to the nearest grocery store. after buying almost every item in the store, he drove to the stranger’s house. he still can't believe that he's doing this for a stranger. sehun and jongin will surely laugh at him.

while he was on his way, loey got curious about the stranger’s face. what does he look like? wait! what if he's an old creepy man? or what if this is a trap set by his enemy?

loey shook those thoughts off. it can't be. _his_ voice is too cute to be their enemy. _too cute._

the only thing that’s intriguing about the stranger is his _baby.._

"baby? like a toddler? or a baby dog?" loey mumbled before turning his motor to the left. three more blocks and he will reach _his_ house. after a few minutes, loey catch sight of the number sign outside the door. 

_this is his house._

he was about to press the doorbell when he remembered the word baby again. “baby? wait, is that his endearment for his husband?” loey stopped on his tracks, completely bothered by the thought that the stranger he’ll meet tonight is _married_ already. 

"are you the delivery man?" chanyeol frozed when he heard the voice, it’s _him._ the one who disturbed him for a pineapple. 

the stranger’s voice is more soft spoken and gentle in person. loey looked _down_ to see the owner of the voice. the man is relatively small compared to loey, he has this soft brown hair that matches his honey-laced voice and is wearing a cream colored woolen sweater.

_‘fuck? is he an angel?’_ loey thought to himself, he can't keep his eyes off the smaller.

"hey! can you hear me? are you okay? why is your face so pale?" the man said, giggling as he rubbed his tummy. 

"p-pale?" loey replied, stuttering. why the fuck is the mafia boss stuttering in front of a pregnant man?

"yes! pale! but don't worry, you're still handsome,” the pregnant man winked. he fucking winked at loey. 

the mafia boss was so used to receiving compliments, ever since he was a child, people would always be amazed at how handsome he is but for some unknown reason, _it feels different_ when he heard it from this man. 

the man in front of him was about to speak again when he felt a kick inside his tummy. "oops, the baby's mad! come in, we need to feed the hungry baby."

loey didn't know what to do. he just grabbed the paper bags and he followed the man like a _lost puppy_. 

"sorry for disturbing you." 

"no. it's okay,” loey said in a shy tone, the tone that he never knew he had until tonight. “it's our store's fault for not putting pineapples in your pizza," loey casually said as if he really works at the pizza shop.

"but still!" the man puckered his pink lips. "it's so late, i disturbed you just for the pineapples!"

"don't worry! our store is 24/7 open. no big deal"

"it is??"

"it isn't?" loey mentally slapped himself, he should have researched a thing or two about the pizza shop before intruding here, he cant believe that he forgot to do that.

"you're the new delivery man right? my name's hyunnie and you?" 

_hyunnie_. what a beautiful name. it suits his face and aura.

"im ele- no. i mean, i'm loey, sir," most of the time, he uses his code name, _eleven_ so this is the first time he revealed his real name to a stranger. he didn't know but he's comfortable with hyunnie and as weird as it sounds.

_he feels like home._

"don't call me sir, _for now, you can call me hyunnie,_ " the smaller chuckled before going to his kitchen. "you can put down the groceries here," he said tapping the marbled kitchen countertop.

loey obliged, putting down the paper bags as he scanned the house. 'this is way too big for a single person, where is his husband?'

"wait, before you leave. do you want to drink some water first? i also have homemade lemon juice here." hyunnie offered.

"leaving? i'm not leaving yet. i'll cut that big pineapple for you," loey casually replied to hyunnie. “lemon juice sounds good to me..”

hyunnie's eyes sparkled after hearing that. he won't have to cut that big pineapple anymore. "really? you'll do it for me?"

"yes."

"awww, you're such an angel loey," he said, poking the mafia's arms. "oh, that's hard. you must be working out a lot!"

"y-yes i am. where's your knife?" loey replied, changing the topic as soon as possible. the taller’s ears are as red as the strawberries. he still can’t grasp the reason why his face feels hot every time hyunnie compliments him. 

"i'm really happy that you're doing this for us. _we’re so happy you’re here,”_ hyunnie smiled at loey before putting the pizza on his oven to reheat it.

"us?"

"for me and.." he stopped pointing at his big tummy. "for this baby,” hyunnie smiled at loey as he hands the knife to the latter. “the last time i tried to use a knife. i cut myself," hyunnie lifted his left index finger."see?"

loey's eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the band aid on the pregnant man's fingers that he didn't realised he was holding it already.

"does it still hurt?" he asked hyunnie, concern can be seen in his eyes.

"silly, of course not. the wound is almost gone. don't worry."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after a few minutes, the two were silently munching on pizza and fresh lemon juice. loey really planned to leave after cutting the pineapple and arranging the food in hyunnie's ref but the latter asked him to eat with them. loey didn’t decline. how can he decline if hyunnie asked him in the most adorable voice? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


" _where is your husband_? at his work?" loey suddenly asked. he looked at hyunnie, the latter stopped eating. fuck. loey shouldn't have asked that."im sorry. i'm not in the position to ask that. just.. don’t mind my que-"

"it's okay,"a faint smile crossed hyunnie's face. 

"no. i’m such a shithead for asking that."

"you're not a shithead. the only shithead here is _him,”_ the mafia boss saw the glare in hyunnie’s face.

“who? _your husband?”_ hyunnie just shrugged his shoulders. 

"i don't know what got into me before. i can’t believe that i really fell in love with him at some point of my life. after banging me, he left me for someone," hyunnie laughed as he drank his glass of water in one gulp, treating it like a beer. "i questioned myself- if i did something wrong that he didn't like. if i'm being too clingy. but then one day, i realised that i didn't do anything wrong… it's just that, i met an asshole," he looked at loey. "it's not my fault, right?" his voice cracking. 

loey's hands was balled into fists. anger welling up in his chest. he suddenly want to grab his hidden pistol to hunt that fucktard. "of course, it's not your fault."

"if i could only turn back time, i would not let him approach me! and you know why i hate him the most? when he heard i was pregnant. he gave me money to abort my baby. how could he?" hyunnie pouted as he rubbed his tummy.

  
  


"i can forgive him for cheating on me but for giving me money to abort my baby? never." 

loey ran fingers through his hair. he can't believe that an asshole like that exist. "what's his name?"

"what?"

"his name. the fucktard's name."

"ryan."

"ryan what?"

"ryan lee. why?"

"nothing. im just curious," loey shrugged his shoulders. "what's his distinctive feature?” 

“mmm, he has this weird mole on his forehead. a really big mole.. like the size of a penny?” hyunnie snorted.

"what more?"

"he smells bad too..?"

"well that's gross,” loey’s nose wrinkled from disgust.

hyunnie laughed. "yes! if you see a ryan lee who smells bad and looks ugly. thats him!"

"okay, noted," loey made a mental note in his head about that ryan lee. sehun would gladly take the job of taking him down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“so, you're single?”

"of course, i am!" hyunnie answered, grabbing another slice of pizza. "and you? hmm, based on your looks you must have a sexy girlfriend and you two are living together right?" 

"i'm gay," loey answered with no hesitations.

"oh? so boyfriend then?" 

"none, i'm also single." hyunnie's breath hitched. he's single. the handsome and nice delivery man is single too! 

awkward. there was an awkward silence between the two after that so loey stood up, clearing his throat. "i guess, i should get going now.."

"already?" after saying that, hyunnie puts his hand to cover his mouth. _what is he being clingy for?_

loey smirked. "why? do you want me to sleep here?"

"no! of course not! you can go now! shoo!" hyunnie shouts, pouting his lips.

  
  
  


_‘can't he just stay a little longer? how will i finish this whole pizza by myself?’_ hyunnie thought to himself.

"ouch.. no, baby. stop kicking. it hurts," hyunnie said, trying to calm down the baby inside him. hyunnie rubbed his tummy but that only made it worse. his baby kicked more.

"are you okay?"

hyunnie threw dagger looks at loey, trying his best to look aggressive. "oh, you're still here? i thought you're leaving? you want to leave, right??" loey laughed. is this what they call mood swings during pregnancy? "what's funny?" hyunnie asked, frustrated.

his baby is kicking him while this handsome but annoying man wants to leave him all alone in _his house._ hyunnie can't believe him. 

loey just smiled at the pregnant man. cute. so fucking cute.

  
  


"it's nothing." the mafia boss approached hyunnie. "can you stand up?" loey asked. 

hyunnie was irritated to loey a while ago but when he heard the concerned voice of the latter, his heart suddenly melted.. and now he feels sorry for shouting at him. hyunnie stood up without a question, his left hand was on the kitchen countertop for support. 

when loey saw that hyunnie was struggling, he moved closer to him, assisting him as he stood. "here, let me help you."

"thank you," hyunnie replied, his cheeks blushing from the skin interaction.

"is he kicking?"

hyunnie nodded his head, his cheeks were still hot because the pizza delivery man was so close to him. loey suddenly puts his left callous hand on hyunnie's tummy, making the latter gasp.

the taller removed his hand after realising what he did. "fuck, sorry i didn't mean to-"

"it's okay." 

hyunnie grabbed his hand and placed it in his tummy. "can you feel it?"

"are you sure about this?" loey asked, scared to make hyunnie uncomfortable.

"yes-" hyunnie felt a thud inside his womb "oops he's kicking again," the smaller put a hand on his mouth to control his giggles.

the two were so lost in the moment. loey didn't know but ever since he was born, he had never felt this comfortable and happy in his life. _it was a pure bliss_. just him softly caressing hyunnies big tummy while the latter stares at him, contentedly. 

after a few minutes, loey removed his hand when he realised that he'd been caressing it for so long. he was never a fan of kids, even babies. they were too loud but he can't help to feel excited to touch hyunnie's baby. 

well, people's beliefs can change right?

  
  
  
  
  


"i think i know why he kicked me..."

"why?"

"it's a-" hyunnie stood up on his tip toes, putting his mouth closer to the taller's ear. "- secret.."

loey felt the little hairs standing up on the back of his neck. fuck. _‘is he- teasing me?’_ loey was about to reply when his _other_ phone rang. damn, what a perfect timing.

loey cursed under his breath, declining the call. yes, it's his other phone for _his job_ . his job as a mafia and loey knows that it's _important_ , but..he can't just leave now.

"take it,” hyunnie commanded but loey shook his head. "go on, it's about your job right? maybe pizza delivery?"

"yes, just a pizza delivery." the phone rang again. "wait, can i answer this for a minute?" loey asked. the mafia boss who never bow down to anyone just asked for a pregnant man's permission.

"go!" hyunnie giggled as he sat again on his chair before munching on another slice of pizza. loey moved a few meters away from hyunnie before answering the call.

"what?" he asked in a harsh tone. 

"is that how you fucking greet your second hand man?" sehun asked.

loey can hear jongin and yixing laughing from the background, looks like the two were successful in their mission again. the mafia boss ignored the three idiots, never in his life did he greet someone on the phone or in person. 

saying 'hi, who is this' is just a waste of time for loey.

"so what do you want from me?" he hissed, implying that he doesn't have time for their shits.

"12 to 1.4m, 3 to .7m, and 6 to .9m"

"urgent?"

"yep."

the mafia boss sighed. _he has to go_. he doesn’t want to, but it’s urgent… 

loey went back to the table, hyunnie was still there eating another piece of pizza. as he walked closer, he's thinking of excuses that he could make when he saw something weird on top of hyunnie's pizza.

"hyunnie wait! you got the wrong topping!"

hyunnie looks at him. "what?"

"that's not a pineapple,” loey grabbed the sliced red fruit on hyunnie’s pizza. “it's a strawberry, see?"

hyunnie gave him a weird look. "and, your point is??"

"it's a strawberry. what do you mean 'and'?"

"yes, i know it's strawberry. i'm not blind, dork," hyunnie pouted, getting the slice of strawberry on loey’s hand, putting it back on his pizza again. what a weird combination..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"shouldn't you be sleeping already?" loey asked and as if on cue, hyunnie stifled a yawn.

"kinda," the pregnant man said before rubbing his eyes."im so full and _happy_ today." he added as he rubbed the bump on his tummy."but ih my god, wait! so does that mean.. you have to _leave_?" 

hyunnie looks like he was about to cry when he asked that, making the taller gulped. the latter gathered his strength to say this, "yes."

  
  


"o-kay," hyunnie's head was low but the mafia boss can still see his pout.

fuck, how can loey leave now? 

"i guess, i really cant do anything," hyunnie sighed before looking up. "but- can i ask you a favor? just one little favor before you go?" he asked using his infamous puppy eyes.

loey nodded his head. ‘anything for you, hyunnie..’

  
  
  


"so, can you eat this last slice of pizza? it'll be a waste to throw this, right?"

"of course," but before the mafia boss could grab the pizza. the smaller stopped him.

"wait, the toppings!" he said before putting _four slices of strawberries_ on it.

  
  


"there. all good." the smaller giggled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"okay! drive safely. don't forget to look at the stoplights and road signs!"

"yes sir!"

"i said stop calling me sir!" hyunnie pouted. "oh my god loey, i forgot to pay the groceries! let me get my purse inside!" loey was about to stop him but the pregnant man was already back inside _his house._

after a minute, hyunnie came back and was walking like a penguin towards the mafia. "how much is it?" hyunnie said, catching his breath. 

"don't walk briskly. it's not good for you and your baby."

"it's okay, i know you're in a hurry. how much is it?"

loey looked down on hyunnie, the latter was really small compared to the mafia boss. hyunnie was just above loey’s shoulders. "i forgot the receipt at the grocery store"

"what?"

"yes, after paying i forgot to take it from the cashier."

"oh," hyunnie puts down his purse. "but i need to pay you!"

"don't worry, i’ll get it, and i’ll let you know how much it is." he smiled, reassuring that it's not a problem

"so.. does that mean you'll go here again?" hyunnie shyly asked.

"yes, i'll go here again… _i'll be back._ "

the taller drove away from hyunnie's house and he couldn't help but to smile.

"im so fucking happy, i answered that call."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie closed his door and he cleaned the pizza box in his kitchen before going to his room. as he lay down on his bed, he felt butterflies in his stomach and in his chest.

_"baby, looks like we found him already."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the three were already there when loey arrived at the location. 

"you're fucking late." sehun said. loey just glared at him which made the former laugh. "easy, easy. where's your wallet? i ran out of lollipops." 

lollipops again. loey pulled out his wallet from his pants, throwing it to sehun.

"i hope your teeth fall off." sehun just stuck his tongue on him as he opened his boss' wallet.

"wait? what is this receipt?" sehun squinted his eyes before reading it out aloud. "2kg pineapple, half kg strawberries, another half kg of sugar and flour- what? are you a fucking baker now?"

loey just shrugged his shoulders."who knows? i might be a father soon."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"what took you so long?" loey has been waiting for five minutes outside their hideout. he forgot his key inside and his three members had the audacity to let him wait. sehun shrugged his shoulders. 

"i don't know. maybe, i fapped?"

  
  


loey scrunched his nose in disgust. "i left the food in my truck. go get it," he said before throwing his keys to sehun.

"what's our lunch for today?"

"you'll see." loey smirked at him before going inside their flat or more like their organization's hideout. 

yixing who just got out of the shower with his towel around his waist immediately dug into the food. "pizza! my favourite!" 

but before he could get a slice, loey smacked away his hand. "the topping is not there yet."

"what do you mean? this is pepperoni pizza right?" yixing asked,confused as hell. their leader didn't answer him and as if on cue, sehun came in. 

"what's this paper bag for?"

"that's the missing topping," loey smiled at the three before grabbing the red fruit inside. yixing curled his lips in disgust as he looked at loey who's busy murdering the poor pizza. 

yixing, their only chinese member stood up. "uhm, i'll just get my shirt," he excused himself.

jongin gave sehun a look, pointing his pouty lips to loey. "so it's working huh?" jongin whispered to him.

"i hope so."

"i don’t know if i should be happy or not," jongin sighed. "my fear for strawberries are coming back"

"me too..." 

  
  


"what are you two whispering about?" the two froze when they heard their leader's stern voice. 

"u-uh.. nothing hehe"

"then get your ass here and eat with me," loey said. "you too yixing, don’t you dare go out to buy your own food."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"im sorry for disturbing you again."

  
  


"it's okay. it's my day off anyways," loey replied to the pregnant man beside him. wel, the day off excuse was obviously a lie, there was so much work to do in their hideout but he left everything to those three. loey did not even give them a chance to complain because as he said.

_"i'm the boss here."_

loey was in hyunnie's'

"day off? oh my god! you should be resting today!"

"i told you, it's really okay. i like folding clothes. it's my hobby," the mafia chuckled. another lie. he doesn't like to fold clothes and he prefers to just hang them instead of folding so he was surprised to see that he's actually good at folding..

"really? wait i'll get you something to drink," hyunnie stood up from the gray couch but he felt pain on his back. "ouch.." he whimpered.

loey immediately puts down the shirt that he was folding as he helped hyunnie to sit again.

"does your back hurt?"

hyunnie nodded his head.

"here, just sit on the couch. i can get my own water, and from now on, don't do heavy work again."

"b-but getting water in the kitchen is not a heavy work!"

"not for pregnant people hyunnie." loey sighed. "just- just let me do everything for you."

the smaller puckered his lips. what does loey think he is? a superhero? superman?

"you're baby-ing me!"

loey looked at him. "and? what's wrong with that?"

hyunnie's cheeks blushed and he couldn't find the words to answer loey's question.

"you can call me anytime hyunnie. if you need me to clean your house, i'll do it."

"why? why are you doing this?"

"to make it up with our bad service." loey answered before going back to the stack of clothes that he has to fold. "because i like you and your baby and i don't even know why," the mafia muttered.

  
  
  
  
  


"by the way, did you bring the receipt? i'll pay for the groceries today."

"oh, about the receipt. the cashier girl lost it," loey replied.

"what? then how will i pay you?" hyunnie pouted his lips. "you know what nevermind, i'll just give you more than the total since you did so many things for me."

the smaller grabbed the paper bills in his wallet. "here, take this."

"i don't need that," loey refused to take the bills.

"what?"

"do me a favor instead," the mafia boss smirked at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"is this the favor?" hyunnie rolled his eyes as he rubbed the huge bump in his tummy. he looked at the taller who's busy putting rice cakes on a pan.

"yes, this is the favor," loey smiled at him. "don't worry i wont burn your kitchen and i won’t put too much chili powder on this because it's not good for you and the baby"

  
  


"what are you cooking? and where did you get the ingredients?" hyunnie peeked.

"tteokbokki. the ingredients? i brought it."

'i was ready you know' loey thought as he mixed his famous tteokbokki dish.

"but! i don't like tteokbokki! cook something else instead!" hyunnie balled his hands into fists. "nwo! me and my baby won't eat that! hmp!"

"let's see if you'll still say that if you tasted it," loey said as he cut the fish cakes.

  
  


"i said nwo! hyunnie doesn't like rice cakes and fish cakes!" the smaller shouted before leaving the kitchen. 

loey laughed at the sudden mood swings of the smaller. minutes later, the tteokbokki dish was done, he cleaned up all the mess in the kitchen before following hyunnie in the living room.

"just one tiny bite, please," hyunnie was still facing to the other side, his arms crossed over his chest. "please, i promise i won’t force you if you don't like it, just try to taste it."

  
  
  


loey was practically begging to the smaller. "please.."

"okay, just one little bite, okay?"

"yes," loey smiled. "now say 'aaaaah..'"

"i can feed myself! give me the spoon!" hyunnie pouted as he tried to get the spoon from loey's hand.

"no, your back might hurt! open your mouth hyunnie."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"so, how was it? loey will admit that he's not the best cook out there, but if there's a food that he can proudly and confidently cook anytime, that is tteokbokki. 

"it's- good," hyunnie said before grabbing the spoon on loey's hand to take another scoop. 

"but can we put strawberries on it?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"where have you been again?"

it was almost midnight when loey came home to their flat and he found sehun and jongin sitting on their couch, waiting for him while yixing was sleeping on jongin's lap with a draped blanket across his shoulders.

"just there."

"what do you mean ' _just there'_? do you know what time it is?"

"twenty-three hundreds."

"we're worried about you!" jongin blurted out before pouting.

"worried your ass," loey said before sitting on the couch across from them. "just say that you guys are mad because i’m leaving every works to you," he said as he shut his eyes from exhaustion. "don't worry, as a reward i'll buy pizza again!"

"with strawberries?"

"of course," their leader replied, his eyes still closed.

"fuck," jongin muttered in his breath.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"what do you mean you're going out again?" sehun said, his hands rested on his hips. loey would always leave early in the morning and go home at midnight and it's been like that for a week and obviously, sehun is not happy with it.

"this is so unfair! you're the boss here, you should do more work than us!" sehun shouted.

  
  


"you're right. im the boss, so you-" loey pointed his index finger to sehun. "-follow my orders," he added before turning his back to leave their flat.

"wait boss!" yixing shouted.

"what?" loey sounded annoyed, hyunnie must be waiting for him, he looked at their only chinese member, waiting for him to answer.

"mission. we have a mission at 21 later," loey rolled his eyes. what does yixing think he is? an irresponsible leader?

one of loey's pet peeves is when people reminds him about his missions. the mafia wouldn't be successful if he's a lousy leader. .

loey leveled a glare on yixing before leaving their flat.

  
  
  
  


"don't do that again, xing," jongin said when he heard that loey's motor wasn't outside anymore. "he might look like he doesn't care but every mission and schedule is in his head," he added as he pats the shoulder of their _new member._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"what do you think?"

"i think black frames suit your house."

loey and hyunnie were in a furniture shop downtown. the latter was planning to display some pictures in the living room and he asked for loey's help.

"you think?" loey nodded his head. "it matches the interior. trust me."

the pregnant man laughed. "you sound confident for a pizza delivery man."

"i took up interior design in college.." the taller wasn't lying. he really is an interior design student.

"really? from what university?"

"seoul national university," loey casually replied as if that university is not one of the most prestigious universities in their country. 

hyunnie pointed his finger to the black frames before looking at the salesman. "we will get that," he smiled before looking up to loey again. "i graduated from that university too! what batch are you? i'm from batch 2012"

"i- didn't finish my course.. i stopped- third year," loey whispered.

when the pregnant man saw loey's face, he immediately regretted asking that but before he could apologize, the salesman was already back. 

"sir, the total bill is 53 dollars."

hyunnie grabbed his card in his sling bag but when he looked up to hand his card, the salesman was already gone.

"huh? where did he go?"

"he's at the counter already."

"eh?? but my card is still here!" hyunnie closed his bag. he was about to follow the salesman when loey stopped him.

"i paid for it already," loey gently grabbed his hyunnie's arms, assisting him to the sofa near them. "just sit and relax there, it's not good for you to stand for long hours."

"but it's not even an hour yet!" hyunnie grumpily retorted back. "i'm just pregnant, i'm not a hag!"

loey sighed. "hyunnie, just sit there. you can lie down if you want," he suggested.

"wait! what are you doing to me?" loey's hands were on his shoulders.

"helping you? just lie down there."

"wait! wait! is this allowed here?"

"allowed?"

but hyunnie didnt answer, he stood up again and there he saw it.

the sign.

  
  


**DO NOT TOUCH OR SIT ON THE FURNITURES**

  
  
  


after reading that sign, hyunnie looked around to see if anyone saw them while loey looked up to check the cctv cameras and when they did that, the two laughed hysterically.

  
  


both of them looked stupid. 'what are they? secret agents in a hollywood movie?' hyunnie laughed at his own thought, he was about to share his funny thoughts with the taller but when he looked at loey, he saw him holding his head. the taller's eyes are shut closed. he looks like he's in agonizing pain.

  
  


"loey! hey are you okay?" but it seems like the taller couldn't hear him. "loey!" hyunnie shouted, it was an understatement to say that he was panicking.

hyunnie doesn't know what to do. he didn't plan for this. he's on the verge of crying when he felt a hand on his head.

"silly. i'm okay." hyunnie looked up to see loey ruffling his soft brown hair.

"it's a prank!" loey chuckled. 

"what?"

"im just joki-" loey received a punch to his chest. "do you think that's funny?"

a few minutes ago, hyunnie was feeling sorry for asking what batch loey is in seoul national university but now he's really mad at the latter.

"and wait! why are you paying again? what am i? your sugar baby??"

"sugar baby?" loey asked, laughing. "so, do i look like a sugar daddy to you then?"

"what? no! you dont look like one!"

"why? is it because i don't have money?"

"stupid.." hyunnie crossed his hands over his chest."every sugar daddies that i know are ugly! and-"

"and?"

"nevermind! i'm still mad at you! for paying! and for that stupid prank! i hate you!" hyunnie sticked his tongue out before leaving the taller. 

  
  


'was that really a prank?' 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


"sir here are your frames," the salesman handed the small frames that weighed half a pound to hyunnie but before the smaller could touch it, loey came and grabbed it from the salesman.

"what?? am i not allowed to carry things too?"

"this is heavy. it's not good for you."

"it's not!" hyunnie stomped his feet.

loey sighed. "what if the baby gets squished?"

"s-squished?"

the mafia boss nodded his head. "yes. i've read it somewhere, prolonged standing and heavy lifting can squish the baby..” before going to sleep, loey made sure to read at least two articles about pregnancy. he memorised everything. what he’s saying are facts, carrying heavy things can really be the cause of miscarriage, but he used the word ‘squish’ to not scare hyunnie but it looks like ‘squish’ is also a scary word.

hyunnie looked mortified when he heard that. will his baby really get squished? if he gets squished, he will get uncomfortable and kick his papa's belly... and hyunnie hates that.

"okay, i won't carry it then!"the taller sighed in relief. he's glad that hyunnie was easy to talk to today, unlike last time where he cried because loey cooked rice instead of him.

"but let me carry your debit card!" hyunnie smiled sweetly at him, showing his empty palms. he won't let loey carry everything and he won't go home without the card in his hands. 

loey shook his head at hyunnie's persistency and he knows he can't win over him so he pulled the card out, handing it to the smaller

"yipee!" hyunnie snatched it from loey, as he smiled at himself. "don't worry about your card, i can protect this! i’m a _black belter in hapkido_ , you know,” he said, winking.

the taller looked away from him, his face flared red. why does he have to wink at me? 

the salesman cleared his throat. "you two remind me of myself and my wife when we were shopping like this too."

"w-wife?" loey shyly stuttered out.

“yes sir, how i wish we could go out like before but both of us are busy with work,” the salesman stared at the two. "both of you have good looks. i’m sure the baby will come out beautiful or handsome?"

"handsome." hyunnie replied.

"oh so it's a boy! anyways, i have to go back to work, congrats and i wish you a happy married life," the man said before leaving the hyunnie and loey at the counter, both were blushing. 

hyunnie was busy giggling while the taller's body was still frozen from what he heard. _married.. life..?_

well, it's not that loey minds. he won’t waste his time with someone if he didnt like them and he definitely won't act like an embarrassed penguin if he didnt want hyunnie to become his _husband._

he's planning to confess but he didn't know how and when? and besides, there's something that's holding him back. _isn't this too fast?_

yes, he's ready to become a father to hyunnie's baby but it still baffles him how _comfortable_ he is with them because, he's not like that. he has trust issues and he knows hyunnie has too.

i mean, who in their right mind would let a pizza delivery guy stay in his house for hours? and no mafia boss would deliver a pineapple just because a random man said so, except him. 

also, his love for hyunnie and his baby _comes out naturally_ , it's cute and scary at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“what are you saying about sugar daddies again?”

hyunnie who’s busy munching on an apple, looked smugly at loey. the two were _already home._

“why are you so curious about sugar daddies? do you want one?”

“what? of course not! you said sugar daddies are ugly and then you stopped. i’m just- curious,” loey looked away, embarrassed.

“okay, okay i’ll tell you! don’t pout your ugly lips anymore!” hyunnie told him. “i’m the only one who’s allowed to pout in this house!”

loey just nodded his head, cursing himself for unconsciously puckering his lips. when the fuck did he learn how to pout?

“i’m saying that you can’t be a sugar daddy because... _you're not ugly_ ,” hyunnie casually said as he bites on the apple again. “you're too handsome to become one,” he added, shrugging his shoulders. “also.. you're hot.”

the mafia suddenly felt his sweat trickling down his forehead... did someone turn on the heater? “uhh.. ill put the frames in the wall- wait uhm- i’ll get the hammer. yes! the h-hammer,” loey left immediately, not waiting for hyunnie’s answer. he can’t face the smaller right now, not in this situation, he needs to distract himself.

when he came back to the kitchen, hyunnie was already eating another food. “hyunnie, you can’t eat chocolates,” loey puts down the toolbox, grabbing the big bar of chocolate in hyunnies hands.

“i hate you!" the pregnant man snapped. he can’t believe loey, he's been like this for the whole week. “hyunnie you can't! hyunnie don't, hyunnie sit! yaaaaah! what am i? a baby?”

  
  
  


“ _my baby..._ ” loey muttered to himself.

"what? why are you whispering to yourself? oh my god, are you- insulting my body?” hyunnie said, sniffing.

“no!"

“and now you’re shouting at me? oh my god- baby and i hate you!” hyunnie said, with tears brimming down his face. loey got alarmed when he saw hyunnies face. 

_fuck, hes crying._

  
  
  
  
  
  


seconds later, loey found himself hugging hyunnie and playing with his hair while whispering nice things to his ear.

“i’m sorry hyunnie. i won’t shout at you again.”

“but you’re saying that my body is ugly!” hyunnie pouted. “is it because of this bump? because of baby? do i look fat to you?” he asked, sniffing.

“shhh. you're not ugly, you will never be ugly. and that bump in your tummy, it looks beautiful. you and baby are so beautiful..” loey reassured him.

hyunnie tightens their hug. “promise?”

loey nodded his head. this is the first time he hugged someone other than his mom. it’s weird because he felt a _sense of familiarity_ to hyunnie. loey felt like he had known him for a long time. 

and now, having hyunnie in his arms is a feeling that he will surely never get tired of. “i promise,” loey hummed.

  
  
  
  


"okay! give me back my chocolate then!" hyunnie smiled sweetly as he wipe his tears away with his sweater paws.

loey’s weakness is hyunnie’s cuteness but- his health is more important. "okay just one tiny bite.." the mafia said, surrendering to the latter’s charm.

"nwo! five bites! i’m not the only one eating you know" he pouted, pointing at his tummy.

loey sighed. "okay, two bites."

"okay~ two bites for each of us, equals four!!" hyunnie grabbed the chocolate before loey could rebut.

  
  
  
  
  


"mhhm, happy tummy."

loey’s dimples showed up. he’s so happy to see hyunnie eating with glee. he was about to get the chocolate bar away from hyunnie when his other phone rang.

fuck, can they not disturb loey at his happy lovey-dovey moment with hyunnie? the former excused himself to read the text.

_get your ass here, we're going now._.

it’s a text from jongin, looks like the time of their mission got moved again. annoying clients. the mafia boss took a deep breath before looking at hyunnie again.

_"i need to go._ "

"what? i thought you’ll eat dinner here?" the pregnant man sound disappointed and sad.

"i’m sorry, but it's an emergency."

"okay," he mumbled.

hyunnie was really disappointed but loey doesn't have a choice. he puts back the toolbox in the cabinet. "ill go here tomorrow again and i’ll be with you for the whole day."

hyunnie's eyes sparkled after hearing that and loey laughed at how the smaller's mood can change in a minute.

"ill get going then," loey said but before going out, he approached hyunnie to _kiss_ its tummy.

"bye baby, see you tomorrow.." 

hyunnie was left dumbfounded at his house while the taller walked away, blushing from what he did to hyunnie’s tummy. 

"i kissed his tummy.. is that considered a kiss?" loey muttered to himself. his face blushed more when he realised _that his first kiss was_ hyunnie's tummy.

he grabbed his phone to reply to jongin.

i’m on my way and you ruined my day

so, i’m taking the whole day off tomorrow

after sending that, loey looked at the sky and he whispered to himself, his ears still red. "i'll make sure that my second kiss will land on your lips, hyunnie"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when loey reached the target's place. sehun and jongin were nowhere to be found. he saw yixing leaning on a tree busy with his phone.

“where are the two idiots?”

“another mission.”

loey looked at his wristwatch. it's still early, if he finish killing those ugly goons. he can still go to hyunnie’s house for dinner. 

minutes after, loey went straight to their target’s door. yixing was left outside and is hiding in one of the buildings with a sniper rifle in his hand. loey is great in both short and long range combats but since sehun and jongin are not here, he will use short range combat because yixing is not good in that. the mafia boss casually knocked on the door as if he’s a welcomed visitor. when the guy opens the door, loey immediately knocks him off by hitting his vagus nerve.

loey placed him near the door and he raised his index finger in the air to signal yixing. seconds after, he saw that the man's chest was bleeding indicating that he’s dead already. loey is amazed, yixing is not bad for a newbie, he accurately shot the guy’s chest with one shot, no wonder _loey’s dad personally recommended him._

loey closed the door.

“who's that?” the baritone voice asked. it’s one of the goons.

loey didn't answer, he hid not just his body but also his presence in the large cabinet near the door. he took a deep breath and concentrated. _five people_.

“sir, no one's answering,” loey heard them moving, reloading their guns. in terms of number, loey's target has the upper hand but in terms of experience and power, the mafia lord who's soft and bashful in front of _a certain pregnant man_ can take up to 30 or more people by himself. 

he saw another guy walking towards the door, passing by the cabinet where he is hiding. loey rolled his eyes, how stupid is this guy to check the door without any weapon? 

and loey is not even hiding his presence well and the thug can't even sense him. the mafia boss shook his head before hitting the man’s neck swiftly. _two down, four left._

  
  
  


a minute passed and the man who checked the door didnt came back so the tallest one decided to checked on his two mates but the next thing he knows, he's knocked out too in the floor.

when the third man didn't came back, the other three became alert. they know that there is an enemy and they feel like they were outnumbered because the tallest man was the strongest among them.

the boss grabbed his phone to dial for backup when loey came out. he shot the former’s hand, making him drop his phone.

the other two pointed their guns at loey. "put that down!" they threatened but loey just chuckled, dropping his gun.

as soon as the gun met the floor, in the flash of an eye.the boss saw his men on the ground, _already unconscious_.

loey smirked before sitting on their couch. “you're the boss of this lame group?” the stout man shook his head. 

“n-no. our boss is not h-here,” loey looked at him. the stout man is too weak and stupid for a boss. he sighed, looking at his wrist watch. _it's still early_.

he stood up and picked up his gun before giving a serious glare at the man. “tell him that we'll come back to finish him,” he turns his back to the man, waving his hand at him.

"wait! you wont kill me?" the man asked, confused.

"do you want me to kill you?"

"n-no!"

"if i kill you, no one will inform your boss"

"but-"

what again? loey glared at him. "can you shut up? can't you see that i’m late for _our_ dinner?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"sir, negative. eleven is still strong. he beat our men in just a second. looks like _it_ didn't affect him at all. we’re going to have a hard time dealing with him..”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"i brought pizza."

"loey.."

"can i still eat dinner here?"

hyunnie smiled at him, opening the door for loey. "of course you can, _you’re always welcome here.”_

  
  
  


loey puts down the box on the kitchen counter. he's glad that he made it just in time for dinner. the smaller was wearing a pink apron with a big strawberry icon at the center of it. _cute. so fucking cute._

"can you wait for the pasta? i’m still cooking it?" 

hyunnie didn't receive an answer from loey. he turned his back to look at loey but when he did that, his pretty forehead met loey's lips.

hyunnie gulped after feeling the taller's plump lips on his skin. he tried to step back but his back met the kitchen counter. he looked up and he saw loey's eyes meeting his

hyunnie felt so small now that loey was so close to him, he can feel his hearth thumping from his chest.

"your hair," loey said as he tucked hyunnie's bangs behind his ear, making the smaller blush in crimson red.

"ill cook the pasta. i don’t want you to get tired." hyunnie suddenly pushed loey away from him.

"you're doing it again."

"doing what?"

"you're treating me like an old man again!" hyunnie shooed him off. "go to the living room! i’ll cook here!" he pouted as he turned his back away from loey’s face.

hyunnie actually got why loey is being protective, and he really appreciates that. but for this _night_ , he wanted to do something for the taller. since today is a special day.

  
  


"we’ll give him the bestest pasta in the world. right, baby?" hyunnie said, looking at his tummy.

while hyunnie is busy at the kitchen, loey went to the room under the stairs to get the tool box again. he will just put the frames since he doesn't have anything to do. after getting the tools, he entered the pincode to close the door when he _realised something._

"did hyunnie gave me the pincode for this door?" 

loey walked back to the living room still confused. he sat down at the couch when he felt his head spinning again, _just like the last time_. 

he’s also having nightmares. he can’t make a sense out of it since the images are all vague. "maybe i don't get enough sleep?" loey decided to ignore it. maybe, the headaches and nightmares were one of the results of that _accident.._

when the taller opened his eyes, he saw the toolbox at the coffee table. "but how the fuck did i know where the toolbox is?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"oh you finished putting the frames?"

hyunnie was peeking his head from the kitchen, still wearing his pink apron. loey nodded his head as he put back the tools inside the box.

"wait! i'll just put this in a plate. you go prepare our table."

the mafia boss did what he was asked to do. normally loey doesn't like to be boss around by other people.but if it's hyunnie who’s asking, loey will do it without questions.

"call me if you need help, okay?"

loey just nodded his head, his mind is still preoccupied about the toolbox and pincode. he's thinking if he should ask hyunnie but he doesn't want to sound like a weirdo. maybe these are all _coincidences_?

few minutes after, hyunnie was holding the big plate with his two hands, smiling widely at loey. when the taller saw him, he immediately grabbed the plate from hyunnie.

"i'll carry it."

"oh, thank you monsieur," hyunnie jokingly said as he removed his apron and hot plate gloves. 

loey chuckled. hyunnie is the cutest when he's giggling. before hyunnie could sit down, loey pulled out a chair for him. the latter was about to sit too when he got a good look on the food on the plate. _it’s tonkatsu, his favourite food._

“you don't like it?” hyunnie asked as loey took a bite of the meat.

“no, of course not. it's good,” loey’s still confused by the coincidences that's happening. does hyunnie know his favourite food? 

loey closed his eyes. these are just coincidences. it’s impossible for hyunnie to know his favourite food. he’ll just shrug this off. what's important now is he's spending his dinner with hyunnie, _the man whom he fell in love with easily._

well, hyunnie isn't that hard to like. he's adorable and loey feels comfortable with him for some weird reason, and hyunnie having a child from another man isn't a problem for loey. in fact the latter is very much excited to meet and kiss the baby.

he promised to himself that he’ll shower them both with love.

  
  
  
  
  
  


loey, hyunnie, and the baby were silently eating, enjoying each other's company when the taller broke the silence. 

_maybe, this is the perfect timing for this._

loey took a deep breath as he looked at hyunnie straight in his eyes, he;s having a hard time to breath but he felt like tonight’s the right time for this.

"i like you, hyunnie."

" _i know_ ," hyunnie replied as he cut the tonkatsu on his plate, pinning it on his fork before putting the meat inside loey's mouth.

loey chewed the meat. "you k-knew?"

of course hyunnie knew. because this _isn't the first time_ he confessed to him.

“ _what’s with this date_? is this really your favourite date to confess?”

“huh?”

“nothing,” the smaller chuckled, "but what you said was half truth." he looked at loey straight in the eye."you don’t like me, you _love_ me.. and _we_ love you too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“hyunnie, are you sure with that? you're putting your life into danger again."

"i have to. it's not like i can hide this forever."

"okay, we hope for the best. call _us_ if you need help."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey's father, a retired mafia boss was sitting in his recliner when he received a text.

_sir, we really can't find the culprit_

_for your son's accident._

_they said it was robbery because of_

_the missing wallet and phone._

mr park dialed the number of his secretary, the one who texted him. 

"do you believe that it's robbery?"

"no, sir."

the old man laughed. "why?"

"because his son’s _ring_ was still on his finger when we found him in the car."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"i thought we'd silence our phones when we're on missions?"

loey ignored sehun, he moved away before snatching his ringing phone in his pocket.

  
  
  
  


"oh my god loey? how many rings would it have to take before you answer my call?"

loey laughed, he can imagine hyunnie’s sulky face now. oh, if he could only leave his job and stay in _that house_ forever. "i'm sorry." the taller heard hyunnie's 'hmp' on the other line.

"it's okay, don't apologise! are you going here after work?" 

they haven't seen each other since last week and loey promised him in text last night that he will visit him today.

"of course. when did i break my promise to you?"

"but you already did _last time_ " hyunnie muttered.

"what? i didn't hear you. the signal is not quite good here. what did you say again?"

"nothing! hehe anyways,can you buy something for me and uhh.. did i disturb your work?"

"no! not at all!" loey fastly replied as if his mates were not glaring at him for taking too long on his call.

"okay~ can you buy me takoyaki? and ask for extra sauce please" hyunnie said in a sing song voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"who was that?" yixing blatantly asked when loey hung up the call.

"it's no one..." 

of course hyunnie is not just a "no one" to loey but in their field of work. there's an unwritten rule to not share personal information even in your own group.

you can't just trust everyone, even your _own mates_ can betray you.

"i heard his ringtone, jagiya is it?" sehun chimed in. "your lover?"

"so that's why he told us last time that he might become a father!" jongin said.

loey just let the three talk. it's better to just remain silent over it. and besides, loey doesn't know a single personal thing about sehun and jongin. especially yixing, the new member. 

it's better like this, everything should remain private. for everyone's safety, _for hyunnie’s safety._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"i wonder if he'll order in _that store_ for us baby."

hyunnie looked outside the window, it's raining hard today and he can't help but to feel anxious. it's like the last time. 

" _get home safe_ , loey."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey cursed at himself. of all days, why the hell did he use his motor today. it's good that hyunnie's house wasn't far from him so he can get there in less than an hour but the heavy rain is making the road slippery and he's having a hard time getting a view of the road.

  
  
  
  


loey was being cautious because two months ago he got into an accident. he can't remember why he was driving fast that day but when he woke up, he was already in a hospital.

well nothing bad happened, except for his arm and leg bruises. loey also started having nightmares after that accident, though the images are not vivid so he’s just ignoring it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie was baking a strawberry cookie when he heard a soft knock on his door. when he opened the door, he was shocked by what he saw.

loey's smiling widely at him, his clothes and hair were soaking wet.

"oh my god, what happened to you?"

hyunnie grabbed him inside the living room. "wait there, i’ll get you some towels."

the smaller was panicking and worried that loey might get sick because of this, because of him.

maybe he shouldn't have asked for that takoyaki… but before hyunnie could leave, loey made him sit on the couch. "chill, hyunnie. i'm okay," loey chuckled. he put his hand inside his jacket revealing the hot food inside.

"here's your order. hot and yummy takoyaki with extra sauce!" he grinned at hyunnie.

hyunnie felt butterflies inside his stomach. the box for takoyaki is dry. loey must have protected it from the rain. dork as ever.

"take a bath! you smell bad!" hyunnie jokingly said, scrunching his nose. 

"but i don’t have a spare clo-"

"i have extra shirts in my drawer," hyunnie said.

"it won't fit me-"

"those are big big big shirts, loey! just- take a bath okay. have mercy on my nose and baby's nose!"

loey insists to take a bath in the cr near the living room but hyunnie said that it doesn't have a shower and the shampoos and soaps are not there so he pushed the taller inside his room. 

"there! here's the towel stinky boy. feel free to use everything there bye bye!" hyunnie exclaimed before leaving loey inside.

loey looked at the cr. it's too big for _one person_.

"hmm, maybe he's preparing this for his future husband."

  
  
  
  


when loey removed his clothes, he saw the shampoos near the mirror. there are two shampoos. one strawberry scent and one woody scent. loey looked at it closely. it's weird because it's the same brand that he's using but he just shrugged it off.

"well, at least that ryan lee has good taste in shampoo. i’ll commend him for that."

when he got out of the shower, he saw a white shirt and black sweatshorts outside the door with a note.

i don’t want my baby to see you topless 

so wear this before going down 

and i ordered undies at the convenience store. 

hope it fits you! hehe xx

loey looked at the mirror.

_"why the fuck does everything fits perfectly?"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"seven?"

"boss."

"did you get his location that day."

"yes. i've prepared everything. the plan will go smoothly, don't worry boss."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"i'll return these tomorrow"

hyunnie looked at the taller with a confused face. "huh? wait! you're going home?" he asked before removing the baked cookies inside the oven. "but i baked cookies for _us_.."

"i'll go after eating, don't worry.." chanyeol answered with glee as he dried his hair with the towel. "also, uhm-" loey stammered.

he's been thinking about the _weird_ things that's happening. the pincode. the toolbox. the clothes. everything is out of place. it's way too good to be a coincidence.

"where did you get these clothes? it fits me- so well? it's not tight so uhh.. this isn't yours, right?"

"oh those clothes?" hyunnie pointed his index finger to his tummy. " _his father_ owns it."

"his father?" hyunnie nodded his head.

loey didn't ask anymore. hyunnie confirmed last time that he's single and he mentioned the name of his ex, ryan lee…

so maybe, ryan lee really has the same body size as he has. loey made a mental note to ask sehun to research about ryan lee. 

he needs to know more about that stinky scum.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"the rain's getting stronger, just sleep here loey," hyunnie closed the windows, before showing his phone to loey. "and look at the news! the rain won't stop until tomorrow afternoon. it's dangerous to drive at this weather."

hyunnie was expecting him to decline but surprisingly the taller said okay.

  
  
  


if only hyunnie knew, loey was actually thinking of reasons to stay there. loey's so tired from the continuous missions and his body needs to recharge, he needs to spend the night with _his hyunnie_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after eating, the two fought over washing dishes. they even played rock paper scissors and luckily loey won.

"okay, now go to the living room and drink your milk, i'll clean everything here" the mafia boss said before wearing hyunnie's pink apron that's way too small for him.

hyunnie sat down, sulking on the couch, still mad that he lost the game.

after washing the dishes, loey closed all the lights in the kitchen and he was surprised to see hyunnie waiting for him inside the living room. "shouldn't you be sleeping now?" loey asked.

hyunnie looked up at him, with fiery eyes. "let's do the rock paper scissors again!" hyunnie shouted at him, his small hands were balled into fists.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


minutes after, loey and hyunnie were both frustrated. the taller was doing his very best to lose the game but hyunnie was really bad at rock paper scissors.

  
  


"let's play another game?" loey asked, concern evident in his voice.

hyunnie shook his head. "no! i will win this game! you'll see!" hyunnie puckered his lips more. "we won't sleep until i win!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey heaved a sigh of relief when after 43 tries, hyunnie finally won. the latter almost jumped in joy, he pushed his tongue out to loey when he realised that he won. "i told you! i'm not a loser!" hyunnie said, as he waddled closer to loey.

  
  


loey gave a soft chuckle before wrapping his arms around hyunnie. "of course not," he whispered to hyunnie, as he rubbed the latter's back. "can you share your techniques with me?" loey jokingly asked and he smiled even more when he felt hyunnies soft giggles against his chest.

"i can't do that, _it's pure talent._ did you know that i'm the best player in rock paper scissors when i was in elementary?"

loey nodded his head in approval. 

"and you're still the best until now. no one can beat you in this game."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"what do you mean that you're planning to sleep on this hard couch? i won't let you sleep here!"

"huh? where will i sleep then?"

"in my bed."

the mafia's ears blushed from what he heard. will he really sleep in hyunnie's bed. beside him? yes, loey and hyunnie already confessed to each other but they still haven't talked if they are a thing already.

"i can uhm- manage here on the couch," loey said with an awkward laugh. "i love sleeping on the couch." loey gulped nervously when the smaller went to the kitchen without a word.

is he mad at loey? 

when hyunnie came back, he had two water pitchers in his hand.

"hyunnie the pitcher is too heavy fo-" but loey was cut off when the smaller poured the water on the couch.

"oh my god, the couch is now wet. you can't sleep in here anymore!" hyunnie said, acting surprised.

"ill let it dry."

"you will what? wait for it to dry?" hyunnie can't believe this guy in front of him. "you really don't want to sleep beside me. why? is it because im ugly? but you told me last time! i thought you like me!"

"hyunnie it's not like th-"

"shut up. i can't believe you're doing this to your _husband_."

"w-what?"

"if you won't sleep in _our_ bed then go out of _our_ house and find a new _husband_. bye!"

"you're my what?" loey asked, his eyes widened but the pregnant man ignored him.

"your _father_ prefers to sleep on the couch rather than sleeping beside us. can you believe him??" hyunnie moved his ear closer to his tummy. "what? do you hate him? don't worry, papa hates him too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"will eleven go home tonight?" yixing or better known with his codename _'seven'_ asked when he saw the wall clock in their living room. it's past midnight already.

"i don't know, maybe he's with his lover?" sehun answered.

jongin stood up from his seat, giving yixing a look. 

"dont worry too much, _seven_. our leader can handle himself."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"as much as i want to ask you right now, i won't do it."

loey was combing hyunnie's hair. they were actually going to sleep but hyunnie wanted to do the things that they used to do before the accident.

"why? don't you want to talk to me?" hyunnie asked, yawning. the smaller batted his eyes at loey, feigning a yawn again. "don't you believe me? we're really _husbands."_

the mafia shook his head. "no, of course i believe you. what would you get from lying, right? and besides that explains _everything_." 

"explains what?"

"the episodes that i had, the weird feeling that i know every part of this house. also, my love for you and our baby comes out naturally." loey stared at the wall. "but there are still so many unanswered questions in my head. about the car accident, why can i remember other people except for you? does my dad know this? and i'll be honest with you.. i still can't remember a thing about you. do i have amnesia? i don't know too. im happy and at the same time, i'm mad at myself right now, hyunnie… because of all people, why did my stupid brain decided to forget you and for fuck's sake, you're- pregnant. what am i doing these last two months." loey sighed, his head is hurting right now from thinking too much. 

what kind of father and husband is he? 

he left hyunnie for two months, alone in this house. it must be really hard for his husband to go to his check-ups alone. 

loey tried his best to recall his past memories with hyunnie but he can't. he really can't remember a single thing about him.

loey still didn't receive an answer from hyunnie when he remembered the call.the pizza call. 

wait! so does this mean hyunnie knows that he's not working at a pizza store. hyunnie must know something about his accident!

"about the call last time, are you really trying to call me-" but loey stopped talking when he saw hyunnie.

_his husband was_ already sleeping.

"this is the reason why i don't want to ask you tonight," loey chuckled as he stare at his husband's beautiful face.

loey fixed hyunnie's blanket before snuggling himself beside the smaller.

  
  
  
  


"rest up, love and- _thank you for not giving up on me_ ," loey whispered to him before drifting off to sleep.

loey still can't recall a thing about their past, if _they even had a past_ to begin with.

but his brain is telling him to believe and trust hyunnie and that's what he'll do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"so you know that i'm really not a pizza delivery man?"

hyunnie nodded his head. the two were eating breakfast and loey decided to ask the questions that's been bothering him since last night's revelation.

"and you let me in and stay for hours with you because i'm your husband and this house, is _our_ house?"

the smaller nodded his head again. loey has been asking the same questions for hours.

"don't you want to ask something different? like how did i know your number and such?" hyunnie said, rolling his eyes.

  
  


loey just stared at the wall, he's very much aware that he's been asking the same lame questions over and over, and even though he said last night that everything makes sense, his mind- still can't process everything in one sitting.

"that too- where did you get our number?"

_"our?"_

wait- loey thought that hyunnie's aware that he's a mafia. but it looks like, his past self hid his real job from hyunnie.

"what job do i have?"

"you work in an office right? with dumb yixing?"

loey nodded his head in approval when he realised something. 

"wait what? dumb yixing? you know who yixing is??"

"yes," hyunnie answered, boredly. "zhang yixing, right?"

loey nodded his head. as far as he can remember, yixing's surname is zhang.

  
  


"he's my best friend," hyunnie said, shrugging his shoulders before taking another bite of his salad. 

loey's mind is going haywire. his husband, hyunnie, didnt know that he's a mafia. but he knows who yixing is and he's also claiming that they're best friends.

hyunnie isn't hiding something doesn't he? 

"dumb yixing was also the one who helped me find and contact you. if it wasn't for him, i'd still be clueless of your location."

"but i still dont get it- so yixing knows? that we're husbands?"

"yep!"

"hyunnie, how long have we been married?"

"two years."

it doesn't make sense. loey met yixing two months ago, after his car accident. mr park, loey's dad recommended yixing on his son's group as a new member and loey was so sure that it's their first meeting.

"do i have amnesia? and if i have- why did my dad and my friends didnt inform me about it?" the friends that he's referring to are sehun and jongin. the two knew that he got into an accident but why didn't they inform him that he has a husband and a son. unless they don't know about hyunnie. 

because there's a chance that he hid hyunnie from them because of the job they have.

but his dad? did loey's dad knew about hyunnie?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"your _parents knew about me and our son._ they even gave us a car as our wedding gift." loey looked at him, confused. so his dad really hid his amnesia from him? and he fucking hid from his son that he has a pregnant husband waiting for him in this damn house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey was in the shower, still thinking about the facts that he gathered from his hyunnie.

  
  


first, his dad hid his amnesia from him and for what reason? he still doesn't know. 

next, the pizza call last time was intentional and yixing gave their headquarters telephone number to hyunnie.

  
  


third, hyunnie is really his husband. the smaller showed him tons of pictures, starting from their college days up to their wedding pictures.

loey even teared up a bit when he saw their baby's ultrasound picture.

  
  
  
  
  


when he got out of the shower, he saw neatly folded clothes on their bed. it was his clothes from last night. hyunnie washed and dried it early in the morning.

"this is fucking sweet. my heart hurts, damn." loey muttered. last week, he was just planning his proposal but it looks like he doesn't need to propose since they are husbands already.

"i hate my stupid brain.." he snorted before wearing his clothes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"will you sleep here later?" hyunnie asked, as he give puppy looks to the taller.

loey wanted to say no. he need to talk to yixing and his dad about his amnesia and the car accident.

there's still so many mysteries that needs to be answered, but hyunnie… he won't let his husband to be alone in this big house, again.

  
  
  
  


"of course. how can i leave my beautiful husband here in this house?"

  
  
  


hyunnie's eyes sparkled with joy. "really? what time will you come back?"

"uhh... maybe before dinner. i'll cook dinner for my two babies." of course loey didnt know how he will get home before dinner, it's almost lunch time and he needs to know everything about his accident today. 

but that's okay, for hyunnie and their baby, he'll make sure to arrive home before dinner.

before leaving their house, loey wrapped his arms around hyunnie's waist. "where's my goodluck kiss for work?"

hyunnie pushed him away, a frown plastered on his face. "i see that you're now getting confident even without your memories," he pouted. "if you want a goodluck kiss.. then why don't you lean your ugly lips on mi-"

the smaller didn't even got to finish his sentence because loey's lips were already pressed against his. it was just a soft kiss, but hyunnie's legs almost melted from joy.

loey noticed that so he placed his arms on hyunnie's waist to support him. "missed kissing me?" loey smirked.

hyunnie rolled his eyes as he kicked chanyeol's leg. he stuck his tongue out before leaving the taller at their living room. when he came back, hyunnie pushed a cute pink paper bag on loey's chest.

"here's your lunch.." hyunnie's ears were red. he felt like they're back in their college days. "i accidentally made extra food and it'd be a waste to throw it!"

  
  
  
  


hyunnie was waving his small little hand from the window.

"bring strawberries when you come home!"

loey just laughed at his husband. the two were so happy that they became oblivious to the presence of three men outside their house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"looks like we need to finish eleven's husband. he's getting in the way again."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"we know that you have a lover but you didn't tell us that you're already husbands and that you'll have a child soon," jongin answered.

  
  


"and it's not like we share everything to each other and between the three of us, you're the most private person here," sehun explained to loey.

  
  


sehun, jongin, and the latter were at their headquarter's living room for a meeting. yixing was still outside for a mission so loey grabbed this chance to question the two. "how about my amnesia? do you know anything about that?"

jongin shook his head. "you're probably confused why no one told you that you lost your memories. to be honest, until now, sehun and i were still not sure if you have selective memory loss or what. we're also clueless about your car accident."

loey nodded his head, signalling for jongin to continue his story. "no one informed you because they didn't know about your husband. no one knows that you have a husband, eleven." 

"we just kind of figured it out because after your hospital discharge, you never bought strawberries again. before the accident, instead of normal food, our ref were full of strawberries," sehun laughed remembering the time where jongin and him had to buy their own personal ref because they can't put their food inside their ref anymore. "and then we noticed that you're not going out anymore. you're always here in our flat even on holidays." 

  
  


so, thats why... thats why loey felt that there's something missing inside him. he felt like he should go somewhere and meet someone but he can't figure it out so the taller just dismissed the thought that maybe he bumped his head too hard and he lost some of his memories because the thought of him having amnesia is absurd….

that's what he thought so he continued living his life until a random guy called him for pineapples.

"you two should have told me at least about your suspicions," loey sounded mad but he's not mad at jongin and sehun. he's mad at himself for making hyunnie wait for two months. two fucking long months.

"sorry, eleven. at your first week here, we thought that maybe you guys broke up so we didn't open it up."

"but after that, your dad called us." sehun chimed in. 

"my dad?" 

jongin and sehun felt the sudden change in their flat's atmosphere. they felt the swell of rage rosing in their leader. jongin gulped, maybe sehun shouldn't have mentioned mr park.

"hehe so back to the topic, we really planned to ask you about your strawberry lover but your dad told us to not mention anything to you," jongin said, as he laughed nervously.

loey glared at him and that's when jongin realised that he just repeated what they said a while ago.

"so you follow my dad more than me?"

"no! no! it's not like that" jongin said, patting loey's back as if they're close friends.

"okay, i'll talk to dad later. but if you only know him as my lover who likes strawberry, does this mean you don't know his face?"

"yes, _we don't know what he looks like, before..."_ sehun giggled. 

"you didnt tell us that your husband is so cute!" loey frowned at jongin.

"back off, jongin. and what do you mean by 'before'?"

  
  


"we just met him recently? yixing invited us to that newly opened pizza store downtown and _i saw him there_ ," sehun said.

jongin proudly tells loey that after meeting hyunnie, the three gave him his number and their office's number.

"i didn't expect that he'll call right away though, and that he'll call our office's number instead of calling your number," jongin scratched the back of his head.

"but the thing that surprised us the most was when you left the flat just for a pineapple delivery! you even went to a grocery just because a random guy said so," sehun added.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was already lunch time when yixing came home to their flat. he noticed that sehun and jongin were nowhere to be found. he went to their kitchen to grab some water and there he saw their leader, loey sitting on one of the stool.

  
  


"we need to talk, _seven_ or should i call you hyunnie's bestfriend?"

loey was expecting him to cower in terror but the latter just laughed, as he grab a water bottle inside their ref. yixing sat at the stool across loey's sit.

"so you already knew, huh?" he smirked. "and it looks like you regain your memories boss or should i call you chanyeol park?" yixing said, using the exact same tone as loey's tone earlier to mock him. 

"you k-know my name?"

"of course, how can i not know your name. you're my bestfriend's husband and my _rival_."

"what the fuck are you talking about, seven?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"you're my rival, rival in pubg," yixing pouted "i'll beat you in our next game!" loey stood up in his seat to smack yixing's shoulders. 

  
  
  


"i'm being serious here and now you're talking about pubg!"

"but pubg is a serious matter too!"loey sighed, is this really his husband's bestfriend?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey asked everything that he needed to know, about the call for pineapples, his accident, and his dad. 

"yes, hyunnie didn't know that we're both mafias and we both have the same reasons, _hyunnie's safety_."

loey nodded his head, he's glad that yixing cares for hyunnie.

"about the call last time, jongin's telling the truth. i really planned it. i got back here in korea five months ago…? and hyunnie and i met three months ago? i think? and as far as i know, you're supposed to accompany him that day but hyunnie said his husband can't come because of work so you and i didn't meet. after that meeting, i got too busy with work." yixing explained.

  
  
  
  
  
  


when yixing and hyunnie met at the cafe, three months ago, the former was so sure that his bestfriend was kind of sad. hyunnie was so excited to introduce his husband to his bestfriend but loey was so busy with work, as always.

so hyunnie just showed loey's pictures to yixing. "my husband is very handsome, right? look at his ears, it's cute right?" hyunnie showed tons of pictures to yixing that's why when he got shocked when he saw loey at mr. park's office.

  
  
  
  
  


"i didn't know that you're a mafia too, a mafia boss to be exact. believe me, i was also shocked as hell when i saw you at your dad's office," yixing laughed.

loey clearly remembered that day… his dad called him to his office to introduce a new member for his group. _"this is yixing, your new member. your group lacks long range shooter, right?",_ mr park said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


the day after their meeting, yixing got a text from hyunnie.

dumb yixing, 

i think my husband left me..

the chinese immediately went to hyunnie's house and he found his bestfriend crying on the couch. 

"loey, my bestfriend looks like a mess that day. he's been crying for weeks, he can't contact you and he doesn't know where you work and he thinks you left him because he's already fat and ugly." yixing said in a very serious voice. "he didn't text me when you we're missing because he said he trusts you, but you didn't came home for two weeks so he got worried."

loey remained quiet, he didn't know what to say after hearing that his husband suffered a lot while he's just there sitting prettily in their flat.

"before i could inform him that i know where you are, he already fainted," yixing said. "but don't worry, i immediately brought him to the nearest hospital and the doctor said hyunnie and your baby were both okay."

loey lowered his head to yixing. "thank you for taking care of my family, yixing."

"no worries," yixing patted his shoulders. "and dont bow your head to me, you're still superior to me, remember?"

"i am, but we're talking now. not as mafias. now, i'm hyunnie's husband while you're his bestfriend. no one is inferior or superior between us.."

"okay, so can i call you _bro?"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


yixing explained to loey that after hyunnie's hospital discharge, yixing explained to his best friend that loey is his officemate.

"i heard about your accident from jongin so i told hyunnie that you got into a car crash and that you lost your memories. sorry if i told him that without asking you.." yixing laughed, nervously. "i just want hyunnie to meet you as soon as possible so i told him that i'll let you two meet as soon as possible...but i don't know- hyunnie declined my offer.. he instead asked me if we have a telephone in our office saying that he wants to get that number."

  
  


"and you gave him?" 

"nope! i didn't know our number, hehe.." yixing said, shyly.

loey rolled his eyes at him. he can't believe that yixing did not even know their own headquarters' number.

"hehe, that's why i asked sehun and jongin to eat at the pizza store so that they can meet hyunnie there and give him our number," yixing explained. 

"and uhh, about your accident, i don't know much about it since i'm new here but... it's fishy right?"

"yes, it is. but there's something that's been bugging me about what you said."

yixing smiled at him. "so _you noticed it too_ , huh?"

loey nodded his head. yixing sighed. "i was supposed to introduce hyunnie to them but i was stunned when he approached your husband as if he knows hyunnie's face."

"i can't believe that _his_ betraying me..." loey mumbled.

  
  


"dad.."

"chanyeol, i'm surprised you're here! have you finally decided to take o-"

"why did you hide my husband from me?"

the ceo of park enterprises and the the recent mafia boss of crimson mayer was taken aback by loey's question.

but after a few seconds, mr. park, comfortably leans on his swivel chair, with a smile plastered on his lips. "so you finally met him?"

"what?" the old man started laughing. "i'll explain, i'll explain. don't shout at your old man!" mr. park said before opening his drawer to pull out a small picture frame. 

"finally, i can display this again in my office.." he said as he stared at the frame on his table.

loey looked closely at it and his eyes got big when he saw the picture. 

  
  


it's a picture of his and hyunnie's wedding. loey was wearing a black suit while his beautiful husband was wearing a white one, beside them was his mom and dad.

"admit it, you got your looks from me!" loey rolled his eyes. 'here he goes with his dad jokes again..'

"so you're not an enemy? you don't hate hyunnie?"

"what? of course not! why would i hate my son-in-law and my grandson i even prepared his savings plan last week."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey went out of his dad's office with a strawberry cake in his hand. mr. park ordered a strawberry cake while he explained their situation to loey.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _give this to my lovely son-in-law okay!"_

_his dad said that he hid hyunnie from him on purpose. his dad deduced that his accident two months ago wasn't an accident. someone was really planning to kill loey._

_"sorry if i hid that you have amnesia, go to your doctor tomorrow and he'll explain you everything."_

_mr park also told him that adding yixing to his group last month wasn't a coincidence._

_"i did a background check on him and i found out he's hyunnie's childhood friend."_

_so all along, it's really his dad plan to put yixing on his group so that loey and hyunnie can meet again. mr. park apologized to loey for making him wait for two months._

_"no one knew your husband's face aside from us, i can't risk their safety.. i have to wait and make sure that they are not following you anymore… but don’t be complacent, my men found some of the goons who’s observing you last month. we brought them to our confession room but before we could ask them, they bit something inside their mouth, making them die in just a second."_

_loey got worried, he didn’t realise that him being with hyunnie is dangerous, he got carried away that he forgot the nature of his job. he asked his dad about hyunnie's safety and mr. park assured loey that he hired two guards to watch over hyunnie for the past two months._

_"no one's following him, son. dont worry."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


when he got inside his mercedes-benz g65, loey placed the strawberry cake in the passenger seat before opening the envelope his dad gave him.

" _i don’t know if you've figured this out, but it looks like we have a mole in our organization. open this later in your car and dispose it after_."

  
  
  


investigation report

date of accident: wednesday, march 27, 2020 

accident location: sparkly pants street

driver’s name: chanyeol park

age: 29

address: blk 6, lot 14, jetlag subdivision

driver’s license: b01-01-112792

type of accident: single car accident

state of victim after accident: minimal injuries, i.e., scrapes and cuts in upper limbs and thoracic area

missing items: black wallet and phone

  
  
  
  
  
  


"where is the amnesia thing?" loey mutter after reading the report. he saw a note at the last page, it's his dad's handwriting.

_"light it up, son."_

loey grabbed his car keys, to get his personalized mini flashlight. no one has this flashlight except from him and his dad. he switched it on, pointing the light on the paper and there he saw the other details for his accident.

  
  
  
  
  


investigation report

date of accident: wednesday, march 27, 2020 

accident location: sparkly pants street

driver’s name: chanyeol park

age: 29

address: blk 6, lot 14, jetlag subdivision

driver’s license: b01-01-112792

type of accident: single car accident

state of victim after accident: minimal injuries, i.e., scrapes and cuts in upper limbs and thoracic area. maximal injuries, i.e., head injury, coma for two days, 

missing items: black wallet and phone

cause of accident: car brake failure

other details: the police suspected that this case is an attempted murder. the car brake was intentionally damaged. the victim's personal belongings were all gone except for the wedding ring. a picture of a young male was seen on the passenger's seat with a knife embedded on it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


loey checked his watch. he still has time to visit his doctor to know the truth about his memory loss and if the reports are true then someone is really after him... hyunnie and his son's life will be in danger if he doesn't solve this case immediately.

but before starting the engine, he received a text from seven.

"we need to meet, i need to introduce someone to you."

loey replied with a thumbs up sign.

"fuck this, i'll just go to my doctor tomorrow. yixing, make sure that this 'someone' can help us or i'll throw you back in china," loey muttered as he drove to the other side of the road to meet yixing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie was happily cooking in the kitchen, he's preparing their dinner because finally loey is back, his husband is back. he was humming a song, while softly swinging his hips, oblivious to the fact that there's someone watching him across their house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"loey, meet jongdae. jongdae, this is hyunnie's husband, loey."

the man sitting beside yixing closely scrutinized loey's face. jongdae even stood up to smell loey's body. "i’m glad you're not stinky like that fucker and you have looks too," jongdae said in a straight-laced tone. "okay, dumb yixing. our visitor is already here, so can i order now?" jongdae asked but before yixing could answer, the former already called the waiter.

yixing shook his head, why did jongdae even ask? 

while jongdae was busy looking at the menu, loey observed him quickly. jongdae has this smug look on him and he looks irritated? he's wearing a green cardigan. loey lowered down his gaze to the former's stomach.

_'wait, is he-'_

yixing suddenly kicked loey under the table to show his phone to the latter.

"follow me in the cr!!!!!"

yixing cleared his throat before standing up. "i need to go to the restroom. please order for me, dae."

jongdae rolled his eyes in annoyance. "that's what i’m doing, idiot."

after a few minutes, loey stood up too. "excuse me."

but before loey could turn his back, he heard jongdae's voice. "what do you want to eat?"

"uhh, anything..?"

"okay!" jongdae smiled at him before waving his hand. "have fun chatting in the cr with dumb yixing."

loey scratched the back of his head as he walked his way to the restroom where he found yixing, waiting. loey will admit that he got kind of scared because jongdae's aura is the same with hyunnie. dominance and power.

he found yixing unconsciously biting his nails near a cubicle. 

"what took you so long?"

loey didn't want to admit that he got scared to excuse himself so he just shrugged his shoulders. "why did you call me here? and who's that guy?"

"it's jongdae and.. didn't you notice something? anything??"

loey looked at yixing weirdly, his brows furrowed. "what do you mean?"

"like on his body? his tummy?"

"he's pregnant right?"

yixing nodded his head in approval. "yes, he is." he replied, his voice full of sadness.

  
  
  


"don't tell me.." loey paused. "that- i’m the father of jongdae's baby?"

  
  


yixing stopped for a moment, before sitting on the floor, laughing his ass out. "what? no? the fuck, loey," he said before laughing again. "he's pregnant but you're not the father, don’t worry," yixing added, wiping his tears from laughing.

"he's my best friend and he's hyunnie's best friend too. anyways, sorry for dragging you here, i know you're busy but jongdae won't stop bugging me until he meet hyunnie's husband. he's more persistent and petty than hyunnie." 

  
  


yixing heaved a sigh, sometimes he's thinking why he's friends with hyunnie and jongdae. those two don't listen to him and they'd always play pranks on him since their elementary days, but the chinese love hyunnie and jongdae more than anyone. _those two were the ones who stood up for him when he got bullied, little hyunnie punched the bully's face while little jongdae pulled the bully's hair._

  
  
  
  


"just nod and answer nicely to his questions so you can go home as early as you can," yixing reminded loey. the two walked back to their table. "and don't mention to him that he's getting fat. i know jongdae's fat now bu-"

"who are you calling fat?"

yixing gulped nervously when he saw the person behind them, it’s him, _jongdae.._

"d-dae.. let me explai-" but he was cut off when jongdae pinched his arm.

"who are you calling fat, huh? you told me yesterday that i’m not fat? how dare you? i can’t believe you're talking behind my back.. you’re a liar!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the three were back in their table, jongdae started handing the orders to yixing and loey. he gave the latter, a hamburger and a cola while he gave yixing, a bottle of water.

"do some water therapy today, _seven_ ," jongdae scowled at yixing as he put the latter’s food on his side, jongdae will just give yixing’s food later.

“yes, _boss_..” yixing snorted. 

“wait, did you just call him.." loey looked at jongdae before looking at yixing. "...seven?"

"yes. why?"

loey looked at yixing, waiting for the chinese man to explain. the former was confused as hell, jongdae just called yixing using his codename, his codename in the mafia world. who wouldn't flip after hearing that? and if loey heard it right, yixing called jongdae his boss too.

_what is yixing's relationship to jongdae?_

"they gave me that nickname because when we were kids, i keep on pronouncing the word 'seven' in the wrong way..."

yixing's telling the truth, he's really having a hard time back then on pronouncing the number seven so hyunnie and jongdae gave him the nickname "seven" so that yixing won't forget the correct pronunciation again.

when yixing joined the mafia organization, he was asked for his own codename. yixing tried to use other numbers but it doesn't feel right so he ended up using the nickname his best friends gave him.

"i'd like to call hyunnie and jongdae, ‘boss’ while the two would call me ‘dumb yixing’ or ‘seven’ in return," yixing shrugged his shoulders.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"okay to start off," jongdae said, looking at loey. "what job do you have? i don’t want hyunnie's husband to be financially unstable."

loey sat up straight. "in a company. our family owns the park enterprises."

"so you're the next ceo?"

"yes."

"next question, is it really true that you have amnesia? and you didn't intentionally leave hyunnie in your house?"

loey nodded his head. "i dont know if i really have amnesia but yes, i got into an accident."

"can you recall your memories now?"

"no, but i’m planning to go to my doctor for therapy."

jongdaes phone rang and he laughed when he saw hyunnie's text.

bitch i heard from yixing that 

ure interrogating my husband.

let him go home now! 👺🔪

  
  
  


"i've still got so many things to ask you but hyunnie will kill me if i won’t let you go now. we'll talk some other time but it's nice to meet you loey.."jongdae offered his hand for a handshake. "i’m so happy that you're not like that ugly ryan lee."

‘ _ryan lee..’_ loey heard that name from hyunnie. 

when he delivered the pineapples to hyunnie, loey assumed that the father of hyunnie’s baby was ryan lee. who would have thought that the baby is his?

"ryan lee? hyunnie's ex?" loey asked.

"yes? you probably forgot his name because your brain can’t recall every memories that is connected to hyunnie.. but he's hyunnie's ex in highschool," jongdae said, looking like he's about to vomit. "and if you're confused. this is the first time we met. i went to japan after highschool while yixing went to china," jongdae explained after seeing loey's confused look.

"you met hyunnie in college so we didn't meet. though, i’m sure hyunnie showed pictures of us.." yixing added.

  
  
  
  


loey was on his way home when he received a text from yixing. "

sorry for not informing you 

about my codename. 

but i can assure you, 

as long as you're in hyunnie's side, 

i will never be your enemy hihi

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"eleven is still nowhere to be seen. target is unguarded."

"no, don't kidnap him yet. it’s not yet time."

"noted, sir." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it's quarter past nine in the morning, loey and hyunnie were in the city hospital. the former needs to visit his doctor to know more about his missing memories and it just so happens that hyunnie's monthly check up was today too.

the taller called his doctor, informing him that he'll be late because he's with his husband. 

after the call, hyunnie noticed that loey is nervously fiddling his fingers. the smaller giggled before grabbing loey's right hand. "don't be nervous," hyunnie said as he rubbed loey's hand with his chocochip thumb mole. 

loey pouted. "i'm not.." he said before leaning his head on hyunnies shoulders. "im just- happy and disappointed with myself. happy because i get to accompany you here and disappointed because i wasn't with you for the la-"

"we've talked about this last night, right? it's okay. what's important is the present, don't dwell too much on the past, babe.. and me and our baby did great while you were not around! don't blame yourself, please?"

loey closed his eyes, he can't believe that he has a beautiful and understanding husband. what more could he wish for?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie's obstetrician sat on her chair, before looking at the paper on her table.

"your son is healthy, mr. lee."

loey gave a weird look to the doctor. "uhh.. my surname is park, not lee."

"you're hyunnie's husband, right?" 

loey politely nodded his head, his husband, hyunnie, was left inside the room, busy eating fruits with the nurse. 

"but, mr. hyunnie listed his husband's name as ryan lee. are you sure you're the father?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey and hyunnie were on their way to the cafeteria to grab some snacks because the latter is still hungry even though he almost ate all the fruits in the doctor's office.

"uhh, hyunnie.. about the result of our baby's check-up..."

"hmm, our baby's strong and healthy. the nurse told me already."

"our baby... that's _our_ baby, right?"

hyunnie stopped walking when he heard loey's question. is the taller questioning him?

"of course, who would be his father aside from you, idiot."

"then why did you list that annoying ryan lee as our baby's father?"

"i did??" hyunnie looked at him weirdly before putting his left hand on his chin. he closed his eyes to think if he did really list ryan's name in the paper.

"but i remember putting your name, not ryan and why would i put his ugly name next to mine? oh my god, wait, did the doctor really call you mr lee?"

loey nodded his head. hyunnie laughed when he saw how gloomy loey's face was.

"you're the father okay, and as if ill let that stinky man impregnate me," hyunnie rolled his eyes. "and for your information, your father's secretary was the one who filled up the other forms. not me" hyunnie added before walking his way to the cafeteria again.

"let's go to the cafeteria, _father of my son_!" hyunnie shouted when he noticed that his husband's feet were still glued to the floor. 

"i'm so excited to see today's menu.." hyunnie giggled as he clung his arms to loey. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie kissed loey's cheeks before getting inside yixings car.

"seven, i will seriously kill you if you don't take care of my husband."

yixing laughed. "don't worry, i love him more than my life. _you can trust me when it comes to hyunnie's safety._ "

loey shook his head. "you know my situation, hyunnie and my son's life will always be in danger unless we caught the mole, red handed."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey sighed as he walked his way to his doctors office, it's only been five minutes but he already missed his husband. he wanted to postpone today's appointment but he needs to know more about his amnesia as soon as possible. this is one of the ways to find the traitor.

before opening the door, he made a mental note to call and ask his dad about the "lee" thing in hyunnie's form.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"you have _systematized amnesia_ , mr park. and based on your report. you got it, not just from the car crash, but from the thing that you saw inside your car before the accident."

loey felt pieces of ice on his head when he heard that. _so he really has amnesia.._ he looked at his doctor, waiting for him to continue because loey did not know a thing about medical terms, his mind is in haywire but he doesn’t have time to reflect things up. 

_he needed to know the truth now.._

"remember when i asked you questions like, your age, your birthday, your father and mother's name and such?"

loey nodded his head. after his accident, his doctor asked him questions to make sure that nothing bad happened to his brain.

"well, after asking your parent's name, i asked your current address and you stated the address where your mom and dad live. there, i noticed that something was wrong. i then asked your civil status and you answered 'single' with no hesitations," loey's doctor paused for a second to observe the mafia boss' face

"i didnt ask you directly if you know that you have a husband, i just asked some things connected to him but all of your answers were off." the doctor handed him his test results. 

"your dad doesn't want me to inform you this last month but here are your test results… as you can see there, you are diagnosed with systematised amnesia, patients who are diagnosed with that type of amnesia tends to forget information in a specific category and for your case, your brain fails you to remember everything that is connected to your husband."

  
  


loey closed his eyes to digest all the information.

here in his hands, are the evidence that he has amnesia but his brain still can't process it all in one go.

"why hyunnie? of all people, _why my husband_?"

his doctor handed him another sheet of paper. it's the same investigation report yesterday,the one his dad gave him but this one looks edited too.

the attempted murder was not there but the info about a male's picture with an embedded knife on it was there.

"don't tell me.. that the picture-" loey paused. "was h-hyunnie's picture."

the doctor nodded his head in approval and he immediately saw a flash of terror on loey's face.

"can i s-see it?"

loey's doctor shook his head upon hearing loey's request.

"that won't help your situation mr park. that picture that you saw was the main reason why you can't remember your husband. there's also a note in there, which i won't say." the doctor explained in a stern voice.

  
  
  
  


"doc, this is a dumb question but i still don't get why i can't remember hyunnie. are you saying i forgot him just because i saw a picture of him with a note?"

"okay, i'll explain this in layman's terms for you, mr park. i have been working under your family for years so i know what job you guys have aside from the park enterprises…. your dad hid this from you because he knows that you will find your husband as soon as possible even without your memories and that shit is dangerous not just for hyunnie but also for your baby… please understand your dad’s decision. two months ago, someone threatened you by using your husband's picture, there's a note in there and you probably got scared after reading it. you got afraid that something bad might happen to your family's life… then you panicked more when you realised that your car brake failed. fearing for what might happen to hyunnie, since you've read the threatening note, your brain repressed all your thoughts and memories about hyunnie. in short your brain pushed it all out to your unconscious." the doctor paused to give his time for his client.

after a minute, loey still remained silent so his doctor continued his explanation. "repression mostly happens to patients who've experienced trauma. those who have seen things that they fear. no one can stop repression from happening, it's psychological and biological, it's our brains way to protect us from further harm." his doctor added.

  
  
  
  
  
  


loey stared at the wall before speaking. "well bad news doc, that repression thing didn't help me at all. i forgot the most important person in my life. _my brain was so fucking stupid for protecting me._ " loey ranted, crossing his arms. "okay i got it all now, but can you now show me the picture and the note?"

"no," his doctor firmly replied.

"what? but you told me that you know what my field of work really is?" loey can’t believe this. "that note is a clue to find the one who did this!"

"i told you, that note will just cause you _more harm_ and i showed it to your father already. you might panic an-"

"i will not panic anymore."

"you'll never know. _don't underestimate our brain's power_. i won't show it to you unless you're fully treated." the doctor stood up from his seat. "now, get inside that room and wait for me."

loey walked to the door but before getting in, he looked at the doctor. "can this amnesia be treated _in a day_?"

"no… and i can't believe that you're more stupid than your dad," the doctor replied before following loey inside the therapy room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey took a week off from work to spend more time with his two babies. he continued his therapy and at the same time he’s _working with yixing_ to find the mole in their organization.

the mafia boss doesn’t want to but tomorrow, he’ll go back to work again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“what do you wanna eat for breakfast today?” 

“fried chicken,” hyunnie answered smoothly, he stood up and leaned to the kitchen counter to show his phone to his husband. “look, i found a new recipe on youtube!”

loey’s brows furrowed when he saw the amount of oil that was used for the poor chicken wings. “chicken wings and legs were not allowed in your _diet_ right?” he grabbed hyunnie’s phone. “and look how greasy this recipe is.. it’s bad for your health.”

“but i want buffalo wings today!”

“no, i’ll just boil some chicken breast. that’ll be our breakfast.”

“but chicken breast is bland and what do you mean that you'll boil it??”

“fried foods are no-”

“i'm okay with the chicken breast..” hyunnie pouted. “but please fry it… pretty pretty pwease~” 

loey looked down before pouting. he can never win over his husband.

" _okay_.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“what color do you want sir?”

  
  


“blue.”

“yellow.”

  
  
  


hyunnie and loey said at the same time, the two were at a department store, shopping for their baby clothes.

“why blue?” hyunnie asked with disgust in his face, his upper lip was raised. “that color is too common!”

"it resembles the sky and it’s his dad’s favourite color. i’m sure our baby will love the color blue too,” loey explained.

“oh shut up!” hyunnie rolled his eyes. “blue is for normies while yellow…. yellow is the most beautiful color, it’s the color of _hope, happiness, and sunshine_.”

“but the sun’s color is white, not yellow..” loey mumbled to himself.

“are you saying something?” hyunnie asked sarcastically.

“nothing, love…” loey smiled nervously before looking at the saleslady. “we’ll get the yellow ones, thank you!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“hyunnie, i'm sorry..”

“shut up.”

  
  
  


loey sighed when his husband left him in their living room. they just got home from the mall and hyunnie was mad at him because they failed to purchase the yellow-colored baby clothes.

apparently someone already bought the yellow sets while they were fighting over what color they would buy. the mafia boss sighed when he looked at the paper bags with blue clothes in it.

"can i dye this to yellow? _what if it turns green?"_ he mumbled before checking google if dyeing baby clothes was possible and safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“hyunnie, i have _good news_ for you babe.”

the pregnant man still ignored loey, it’s been two hours and the former is still sulking over the color of their baby’s clothes. loey laughed softly before moving beside hyunnie’s seat.

“i talked with the saleslady.. they said that their order for the yellow baby clothes will arrive tomorrow evening and they agreed on swapping our blue set to the yellow set..”

hyunnie’s face lit up when he heard that. “really? wait- you're not lying just to tame me, aren’t you?”

“no! of course not.” loey showed his phone to hyunnie so that the smaller can see the saleslady’s text. " _i'd never lie to you.."_

the mafia boss was expecting his husband to hug him with glee. he was waiting for hyunnie to come in his arms.

but what he received was a kick in the butt, and not a hug.

"what the fu-"

“is the saleslady flirting with you??”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“yixing, i already talked to _him._ he’s really the mole.. looks like he's also the one who stole my ring..”

“i knew it, but wait does that mean hyunnie knew it? i mean, i’m still confused on why he wanted to get our headquarter’s number instead of your personal number when you were missing...”

“i’m confused too- i felt like my husband knew my real job.”

“do you doubt my best friend? hyunnie will never do anyth-”

“dumbass. i never said that i doubt him, i just said that i’m confused like you.”

“make sure loey, you may be my bro in pubg but i will really not hesitate to kill you if you hurt my best friend.”

“same here..” loey said before hanging up his call with yixing. 

  
  
  


the taller glanced at his husband who’s already sleeping in their bed. “i’ll surely catch the mole tomorrow, _i won't let anyone hurt my family_ ,” loey whispered to himself before snuggling beside his husband.

oh how he wish to stay peaceful like this forever..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey was in his dad’s office with yixing, they were planning to catch the mole today. 

“i can’t believe that the mole is in _your_ group..” mr. park said to his only son as he sipped on his americano. “he’s been with you for how many years again?”

“seven years,” loey said, looking at the _mole’s pictures._

“you really can’t trust the time. if someone will betray you, they will betray you regardless of the time you’ve been together.”

loey leaned his back on the cream colored swivel chair. “but why? this is corny as shit but i treated him as my own brother, so _why?”_

_“what is his reason?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie was baking another batch of strawberry cookies again when someone rang the doorbell. he checked their wall clock and he saw that it’s not yet lunch time. loey said that he’ll be home to fetch hyunnie at 4pm so that they could go to the mall for the swapping of the baby clothes.

“ _who could it be? jongdae? or yixing..?”_

hyunnie washed his hands, wiping the excess water on his pink apron as he went out of the kitchen.

“loey, i thought yo-” but hyunnie was cut off when he saw the unfamiliar faces outside. 

three men wearing black suits. the three were so big and tall, hyunnie felt that he could get crushed by just one of them in a minute if they wanted to. the pregnant man took a step back when he realised that they are bad guys.

“hehe, i think you got the wrong house nu-”

“just come with us quietly,” said the man with a huge spider tattoo on his face, the tattoo was so big that it almost covers the man’s face.

hyunnie’s nose wrinkled with disgust when the other man harshly grabbed his arm. “wait , oh my god stop touching me, will you!” he said as he smacked the man’s hand away from his arm. “i'm already married! you can't just touch me like that!” he snapped.

“we’re given permission to hurt you if yo-”

“okay, okay! geez…” he said, checking his arm that was touched by one of the goons. 

“i'll come with you but before that- let me get the strawberries in my ref…” hyunnie said, smiling sweetly.

the three goons looked at each other. “okay, but i’ll accompany you and don’t try to do funny things because i will not hesitate to ki-”

hyunnie rolled his eyes. “yes , yes. i understand, let’s just get the strawberries so that you can kidnap me and my son as soon as possible, okay?”

the pregnant man walked back to his kitchen, the man with the spider tattoo was staring at him, making sure that he’ll not try to alarm the authorities.

hyunnie opened his ref to get his strawberries, he handed the big plastic to the goon. “carry this.”

he was about to close the door of their ref when he accidentally cut himself with the ref magnet. “ouchie~” hyunnie whined.

“stupid ref magnet!” he shouted as he threw the ref magnet on the floor, creating a crashing sound. the two goons left near the door immediately went to the kitchen to check the situation and they saw hyunnie’s hand bleeding.

“he cut himself by the ref magnet.”

the other man looked suspiciously at hyunnie before getting the broken ref magnet on the floor, checking if it was an alarm or gps thing.

“what? do you want that stupid ref magnet? you can have it if you want!” hyunnie turned his back to the three to get the strawberry designed bandage on the mini drawer.

“ill just _put this_ on my finger and we can go after this..” hyunnie said, looking at his three kidnappers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey and his dad were busy talking about the plan when yixing suddenly stood up, there was a look of sheer terror on his face. he took a deep breath before looking at loey.

“h-hyunnie got kidnapped..”

  
  
  


yixing vomited when they reached loey and hyunnie’s house. loey drove at 90 mph to reach their house, he was not caught because of his dad. with their power, all the roads that he took was temporarily closed.

the mafia immediately went inside their house and he found no traces of hyunnie. he checked every part of the house to find any clues but he got nothing. loey saw the unfinished dough in their kitchen.

hyunnie was probably kidnapped while he’s baking but is that even a clue? he pulled his hair in frustration,

he did not expect that hyunnie would be kidnapped today.. if he only knew.. he shouldn;’t have left him in this house again. loey got complacent and confident because he already knew the mole..

“bro! bro!” yixing shouted. “i know where to find hyunnie!”

with messy hair, loey grabbed yixing’s phone and he saw a _map_ there with a moving strawberry in the center.

“is this..” loey looked at yixing. “..a gps tracker?”

“looks like.”

“but how? where did you even get this?”

“remember the text i got? when we got here, i received another text from the same number and they sent a link and when i opened it, that map with a moving strawberry showed up…”

“but- how sure are you that this isn’t a trap made by our enemy?” loey asked, as much as he wanted to follow the map. he can’t risk himself to be killed now. 

he needs to save his family first..

  
  
  


“didn’t hyunnie tell you that he’s an it graduate?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie woke up on a hard mat, he checked his surroundings and he found a small table near him. his strawberries were there, safe and secured.

he sighed in relief when he checked his finger, it’s not bleeding anymore but the strawberry bandage was still there.

hyunnie knocked on his door to see if there are people on the other side of it. “hello, is anyone there?”

he heard the fumbling of keys so hyunnie took a step back. the door swung open revealing one of the goons earlier. “what do you want?”

“do you have water or soap here? or even alcohol?,” hyunnie casually asked. “i’ll start eating my strawberries and my hands are dirty, look!” he said as he showed his palms to the ugly goon.

“we have alcohol outside, wait here..”

hyunnie patiently waited inside the room, he doesn't know what time it is outside because the room has now windows on it. he felt a kick in his tummy.

“shhh , don’t worry baby.. i'm sure your _dad_ will save us, he won’t let anything bad happen to us,” he cooed as he caressed his tummy, trying to calm the little bean inside.

“and i won’t let anyone hurt us too…” he whispered in the air.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"all in positions?"

everyone gave their signal to loey. the mafia boss was with yixing and twelve other skilled assassins. his dad personally picked the twelve, and he assured his son that they were the best choice for this mission.

they all diligently followed the strawberry in the gps tracker and they found themselves in an abandoned motel far from the city.

yixing and loey were both hiding in a building. the former saw his leader shaking, probably from fear, fear that they were already late to save his family.

"don't worry, my best friend is the strongest person i know.. hyunnie won't go down without a fight."

"he's pregnant, xing. how could he even fi-"

"did you forget that he's the one who brought us here.. i'm not saying that he's as physically as strong as you," yixing pointed his finger to his temple. "but when it comes to this, we're nothing to him…"

yixing's telling the truth. his bestfriend, hyunnie might look like a frail pregnant man but he's intelligent. hyunnie has this uncanny and peculiar ability to solve things. the way his mind works is scary.

he did not just top their board exams for it majors, he aced it. with an average score of 99.96%, hyunnie sets a new record in history.

"just trust him.. i'm sure he's there waiting to kick our butts because we're late," yixing chuckled. he sighed in relief when he saw loey's smile.

"i don't want to get my butt kicked... so whoever saves him last will be safe from his kicks," loey smirked before signalling his six men to follow him.

"yes, make sure you win. have mercy on your butt, bro," yixing joked, looking on loey's big perky butt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the door swung open again. 

"you're taking too long just for an al-" hyunnie stopped when he saw the person outside his door.

"sehun.."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"so you still remember my name?" sehun smirked, sitting on the couch inside hyunnie's room. he threw the bottle of alcohol near hyunnie's side. "here's your alcohol _bitch_.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey and yixing easily infiltrated the abandoned motel. the former was thankful for his dad, for really picking the best assassins in their organization.

the two moved in separate directions and both of them were moving smoothly.

" _wait for me, hyunnie_ ," loey mumbled to himself as he accurately shot two men at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie received another slap from sehun. “you really got the guts, huh?”, the latter said as he grabbed hyunnie’s hair to make him stand up.

“ill ask you again, where the fuck did you hid the memory card?”

hyunnie laughed before spitting the blood on his mouth. “i don’t know what you’re talking about..”, his head hung low.

“don’t act innocent _bitch.._ ” sehun looked over hyunnie’s shoulders, there he saw his boss clapping his hand. 

“i knew i could trust you, sehun!” the old man tapped sehun’s shoulders. hyunnie was having a hard time breathing but he caught a glance of the old man’s appearance. the man looked like he was over fifty but hyunnie can still sense his power and dominance all around the room. _he's dangerous…_

he was wearing a red suit matched with a black fedora hat. typical outfit of rich mobsters. hyunnie squinted his eyes to better see the old man’s necklace. 

the pendant.. it looked exactly the same as the goon’s face tattoo. is this their _insignia_?

“i’m so happy that you joined my team sehun.” the old man added before glaring at hyunnie. “feel free to finish him after you get the info that we need.”

  
  


“yes, _mr. lee.”_

hyunnie looked up after hearing that surname. lee… so that’s why, now he gets what memory card sehun is talking about.

“hey , you! prepare something to drink for sehun!” mr. lee ordered one of the gangsters outside the room. “have fun interrogating that bitch, i'll be watching from that camera,” mr. lee pointed his finger to the upper left corner of the room.

the old man laughed maniacally as he left hyunnie in sehun’s hand. after a minute, a stout man came inside to give sehun a drink. “sir, here’s your beer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


a dark look was painted on loey’s face, they infiltrated the motel half an hour ago and they still can’t find hyunnie’s location. the gps tracker is useless because it’s not accurate as it should be. the strawberry was just pointing inside the motel instead of showing what room hyunnie is.

“fuck!” loey kicked the nearby chair in frustration, his eyebrows were knitted. “just how big is this fucking motel?” he said to himself before checking the rooms again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“i now know what memory card you were talking about..” hyunnie said with a forward expression, it was steady. “your boss- he’s the father of my stinky ex, right? that’s why the spider looked so familiar..”

but before sehun could answer, they heard gunshots outside the door. the gangster earlier went inside the room to inform sehun. 

“sir , eleven is here..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


sehun hastily grabbed hyunnie by his hair, he reloaded his gun before painting it to the latter’s head. “guard the door.” sehun ordered the stout gangster but the latter shook his head.

“sir.. i c-cant, eleven will ki-”

“just fucking guard the door before i kill you myself!”

the stout gangster swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at sehun, his body shaking from fear. “i’m s-sorry.. please tell my g-girlfriend, i love her..” he pointed his gun inside his mouth before pulling the trigger.

  
  
  


“what the fuck- how am i supposed to know your girlfriend’s name?” sehun said. he felt hyunnie hiding behind his back and he curse himself when he realised what happened.

_hyunnie, a pregnant man, with his two eyes just saw someone take their own life._

  
  
  


hyunnie..” sehun said, trying to hide the concern in his voice. he may be the antagonist in this story but he has _reasons._

_the_ gunshots can still be heard outside.

"im okay, i've seen people die in front of me countless times before.. just- let my tummy hide in your back, i don't want my son to see it." hyunnie said.

"turn your back."

"what?"

instead of answering hyunnie's question, sehun turned the former's back with his own hands. "don't look back, ill hide that man's body."

"t-thank you…" hyunnie said while rubbing his tummy. if he knew that hed be kidnapped today, he should have ate a heavy breakfast. 

"i can't believe that i calculated _it wrong…"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"fourteen!"

yixing yelled his jongin's codename after seeing the latter's beaten face inside the room. yixing with his fast hands, quickly untangled the ropes in jongin's feet and hands. he also removed the piece of cloth in jongin's poor mouth, his lips were dry and cracked, probably from dehydration

"s-se.." 

"don't talk yet. i got this. you'll be fine. you'll be fine." yixing said, trying to relax jongin.

he grabbed a piece of cloth and bottled water in the side pocket of his jacket. he dampened the cloth with water before patting it on jongin's lips.

when the latter lips were okay, yixing gave him water to drink. "drink slowly.."

after drinking almost half of the water inside the bottle, jongin tried to stand up. 

"sehun.. sehun and his sister are in danger."

  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"why are you doing this, _sehun?"_

  
  


sehun's bersa 83 pistol was pointed at hyunnie's head. the gunshots outside were gone, the six assassins with loey were all dead but that's the same with the goons outside. 

the only ones breathing on that floor were loey, sehun, hyunnie and mr. lee. the latter managed to go down safely with the help of his goons.

"how did you find this place?" mr. lee asked loey, the old man was sitting at the couch behind hyunnie and sehun. "sehun! i thought you destroyed that bitch's gps!"

"i did, sir.."

"then how did they fou-"

  
  
  
  


"so you're the one who made that tracker," loey said, interrupting mr. lee. "i didn't know that you can make trackers, _love,"_ loey added, adoration evident in his voice.

"of course! what do you think am i? a dumbass like you?"

the mafia boss chuckled at the feistiness of his husband but anger flooded his veins when he noticed the red mark on his cheek. "who hurted you?"

hyunnie's hands were tied on his back so he just used his pouty lips to point the man beside him. "sehun."

the old man behind them laughed when he saw loey's expression and aura. "serves you right, eleven."

  
  
  
  
  


but the mafia boss didn't even glance at the old man, his eyes were fixed on the man he was with for years.

"sehun, let my husband go"

"make me, eleven."

  
  
  
  


loey quickly positioned his two pistols, one on sehun's head and one on that ugly man behind him, but sehun was faster than him.

before loey could pull the trigger, he saw hyunnie lying on the nearby sofa _with blood on his chest._

he did not think twice, loey immediately went to hyunnie's side to check him. the taller felt his senses suddenly shutting off, it's like hes being cut into half. 

when he reached hyunnies body, with his trembling hands, he tried his best to touch and check hyunnie, but he can't. 

he feels disoriented.

why is this happening? why did i even left him at our house? i didnt even get to see our son? is our son okay? wi this end like this?

_is this the trade for his sins?_

these are just some of his thoughts. his brain is in haywire causing his body to remain stationary.

  
  
  
  


loey went back to his senses when he heard the old man's cynical laugh.

"this scene is priceless! i should have brought my phone to capture this moment," mr. lee said before laughing again. "sehun, do you have your phone there? take a picture of that motherfucker's face and we'll sell it to the black market. we'll put a caption on it. what caption do you think fits his face?" he asked sehun.

  
  


"motionless and lifeless eleven?"

  
  


the old man laughed more when he heard sehun's suggestion. "i really like you. i'll surely get lots of money from it!" he said, clapping.

"yes."

  1. lee heard sehun reloading his gun. "where should my first bullet go today?" sehun mumbled to himself whill putting the bullets inside his empty pistol.



"wait! your pistol was empty? then how did y-"

  
  
  
  
  


" _see you in hell, ugly fucker_ ," sehun smirked before shooting mr. lee's head. "aaaah, that felt good." 

sehun approached mr. lee. 

"this is for jongin." sehun shot the old man's chest. "this is for blackmailing me to hurt other people," he said as he shot mr. lees head again, sehun pointed his pistol to mr. lee's crotch area.

"and this is for making my _sister's life miserable_.." he said before shooting it.

  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"is it done?" loey's eyes were wide as hell when he saw what sehun did to mr. lee but his eyes widen more when he heard that voice.

that familiar voice. _it’s hyunnies._

"yep, you can open your eyes now," sehun exclaimed as he fixed mr. lee's body behind the couch, so that hyunnie won't see it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


the almost dead hyunnie earlier was now hitting loey's head. "you dumbass, why are you late?"

"you're a-alive?"

"yes? why are you so surpri-"

hyunnie didn't even finish his rants, loey was already hugging him and he felt the taller's tears on his back.

"i thought i lost you- i thought.. _i lost my family again_ …."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie pinched chanyeol's hips before pushing him away from him. "as if i’d let myself die in an ugly place like this!"

"but the blood, i saw the blood…"

"oh.." hyunnie puts his left hand inside his shirt to reveal the familiar plastic inside. "it's just strawberry juice, dumbass."

"but sehun.." loey said before looking at sehun who was leaning on the wall. "he shot you? didn't he?"

  
  


"did you hear a gunshot?"

  
  


loey shook his head as he reminisced about what happened a while ago.. _he was about to shoot both sehun and mr. lee when he saw hyunnie's body dropping on the sofa with blood on his chest… he didn't hear a gunshot and- when sehun shot mr. lee's body.._

_his pistol was empty.._

  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey stood up after checking hyunnie's body, his husband was fine except for the red mark on his face. 

"sehun, you have to expla-"

  
  
  
  
  


"hyunnie!"

"sehun!"

loey was cut off when seven and fourteen came inside the room. yixing rushed off to check hyunnie while jongin checked sehun's body.

  
  


"are you okay? what happened?" jongin asked sehun, his face was brimming with tears. he's having a hard time to walk but he ran when he saw their leader, loey, approaching sehun. "i explained everything to yixing, se. just explain it to loey. we'll help you and your sister.. _i know you're not a bad guy.."_

  
  


"too late, ni," sehun patted jongin's head but the latter shook it.

"no! i'll help you explain! we've been working in the organization for seven long years! they'll help you! and if they won't, then _i'll help you_!" jongin shouted, his breathing getting faster.

  
  
  
  


"calm down, ni." sehun chuckled as he wipes jongin's tears. "you're still a _crybaby.."_

"how could you even laugh in this situa-"

  
  


"it's over, ni. me and my sister are free again.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


on their way to the hospital, inside the van, sehun and hyunnie explained everything.

"my sister was framed for murder. apparently one of her friends accidentally killed their classmate in their lab room and she was there when it happened. that friend of hers was ryna lee, mr. lee's only daughter. he destroyed the tape that would make my sister innocent to protect ryna, that happened a year ago," sehun said, running his hands unto his hair. "remember that time where i took almost a month off?"

loey nodded his head, this information wasn't connected to hyunnie that's why he can still remember it clear as the sky.

"i tried hacking the system but i failed, i did everything to prove my sister's innocence because she will be put in jail a month after the trial if we can't provide evidence for her. when i was about to use my plan b, that's where mr. lee came in."

  
  


"can i ask what your plan b is?" loey asked.

"i'll run away to a nearby country with my sister.. i know it's dangerous but i can't afford seeing her in jail, paying for something that she did not do."

everyone nodded their heads so sehun continued his story. "mr. lee offered to help me and my sister _in exchange for hyunnie's life_ …"

"wait? what? why hyunnie? his real target is not loey?" yixing asked.

sehun nodded his head. "at first, i thought that loey's his target but after your accident," sehun looked at loey. "i've found out that mr. lee was after the memory card that could destroy his and his son's image… and apparently _hyunnie has that memory card._."

everyone looked at hyunnie who's busy eating a cake.

"what?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"are you sure you're not going inside?"

hyunnie shook his head. they dropped off sehun, jongin and yixing in the city hospital to treat their wounds especially jongin's. "sehun didn't slapped me hard. his slap marked because my skin is sensitive and pwettiful~"

"p-pwe what?" yixing asked.

"pwe~ tti~ ful~" hyunnie said slowly, trying to emphasize the three syllables.

"maybe you mean- beautiful?" jongin asked with his pouty lips. his eyes were still puffy from crying too much. "it's beautiful right? because your skin is really beautiful hyunnie.."

"no! pwettiful! pwettiful means pretty and beautiful combined in one word," hyunnie rolled his eyes. "oh my god, i can't believe you all don't know that word.. gosh!"

"but that word doesn't exist though.." yixing mumbled to himself. "and it's not like his skin is really pretty? mine's more rosy and glowing than his." he added, confident that hyunnie won't hear his rants because the latter was a little far from him.

  
  


but yixing almost jumped in surprise when loey leaned in to whisper something to his ears. "stop lying to yourself, seven. we all know that my husband has the _most beautiful skin in the world_."

yixing was about to defend his plump and soft skin when sehun talked.

"but we have to check if the little bean inside is okay.."

jongin nodded his head in approval. "yep, you and the baby had a rough day."

"nah, our baby's fine. i made sure that he's okay," hyunnie said, dismissing the two. 

a moment of silence filled the air, yixing wanted to make hyunnie stay with them in the hospital to make sure that he's physically okay but he knows that what _hyunnie wants, hyunnie gets._

  
  


"anyways, me and my husband have to go now," hyunnie said as he interlocked his fingers to loey's, making the mafia boss blushed like a cherry. 

"we still have a business to settle at the _department store_."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie was happily humming his favourite song as they strolled inside the mall, the two successfully accomplished their mission.

mission to swap the blue clothes into yellow ones. 

loey's holding the paper bags in his right hand while his other arm was clung on by hyunnies right hand. the mafia boss didn't know if he should be amazed or scared for his husband's behaviour. 

  
  


most people who were abducted took weeks or months to recover from the physical, mental, and emotional difficulties they faced so to see hyunnie like this bothers the mafia boss.

“are you really sure you’re okay?” loey asked.

"if you're worried about me just because i got kidnapped then you're stupid," hyunnie replied, glaring at his husband. "i _calculated_ it wrong, okay!"

"what? what do you mean you calculated it wrong? wait, don't tell me.."

"yes, i already know that i'll be abducted but i didnt expect it to be today," hyunnie pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest "until now, i can't believe i got the timing wrong," he sulkily added.

"i don't get it.."

hyunnie sighed in exasperation. "okay, find a place to eat first then i'll explain," he pointed his index finger to the big bump in front of him. "we're hungry you know.."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"and we'll have strawberry shake for drinks, thank you," hyunnie hands the menu to the waiter before bowing his head. when the waiter was gone, he gave a bored glance to his husband across the cream colored table. "okay, you can only ask five questions. _just. five. questions_. okay?"

"why only five?" loey can't believe what he's hearing now. he got so many questions for hyunnie and now he's limiting it to five?

"because i'm not in the mood to talk and i'm tired so just five questions for tonight and i'll answer the rest some other day," hyunnie said before smirking at loey. "okay, _four_ questions left.."

"what? that question is counted?"

hyunnie nodded his head. " _three_ questions left."

  
  
  
  


loey quickly put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from talking. _yixing was right._

his husband is cunning as fuck. loey paused to arrange his thoughts. he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight with all the unanswered questions in his head but hyunnie won't answer everything now so he had to pick the best questions.

"okay, so when and how did you know that i’m a mafia boss?"

hyunnie stopped stirring his raspberry tea when he heard loey's question. "you're a what? a mafia boss?"

"you didn't know? then why are you not even surprised when you saw us holding a gun."

"i knew that you and your dad are mafias but i didnt know that you're the boss," hyunnie stifled his giggles. "oh my god, i cant believe that _i married a mafia leader_ ," he muttered under his breath, amazed by the new learned fact that his husband is cool.

hyunnie explained that he found out about loey's job when the latter dropped out of school. "i was worried about you so i followed you one day and i saw you fighting goons like a gangster and then i researched about mafias on the deep web and i found out that there are lots of mafia groups in korea. if you wanna asked how i knew about yixing's job, well the guy's not good with acting so when he got back here and told me that he was working at an office, i already knew that he's lying because dumb yixing is _more dumb when it comes to paper works_."

hyunnie also revealed that he's the one who anonymously emailed mr. park about yixing's background. 

"when you didnt come home that night, i knew that something bad happened to you because you never broke a promise, not even once. so i searched for you and i found out that you're in a hospital and in a coma. i hacked the system to see your investigation report and there i saw it… that's when i started to lay out my plan. my plan to catch the culprit behind your accident and my plan to meet you again. _that's why i emailed your dad, using a dummy email_. i sent him the personal background of the new mafias in your organization, information that even mr. park didn't know."

hyunnie made sure that yixing's personal background stood _up from the rest._

"so that's why dad added yixing to my group.." loey said. he can't believe that his husband was the reason behind yixing's recommendation. 

loey was thinking of the next question that he'll ask when he remembered something. "yixing told me, that you called him after that, when he went to our house, he told me that you looked devastated because i went missing," loey hung his head low, he still can't accept that he left hyunnie for two months because of his stupid brain and that stupid repression thing. "i'm really sorry, if i cou-"

"oh, about that. don't worry about it. it's fake tears, i used eye dropper for that acting. i saw on the cctv camera in your dad’s office that you two have already met so i immediately called yixing after that, telling him that my husband was missing," hyunnie cut him off. "i don't know if i'm good at acting or my best friend is just dumb."

hyunnie took a sip of his tea before looking at loey again. "okay, last two questions!" hyunnie said, excitedly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


yixing and loey were both confused on why hyunnie exerted an effort on knowing their headquarter’s number when he can call loey's personal number instead. 

"i mean, yixing told me that he already gave you my personal number. isn't that much safer to call than our headquarter’s telephone number?" loey asked.

"yes, it is. but i really don’t need your number. _my real goal is to meet sehun and jongin_ so i asked yixing for your number expecting that he didnt know it.. but i underestimated that idiot because he has your business card in your wallet so i was left with no choice but to ask for your headquarter’s number.” 

“and then yixing didnt know our headquarters’ number so you suggested that you should meet our so called office mates in a pizza store..”

hyunnie nodded. “yep, at first yixing suggested that he can ask them himself but i glared at him so he was left with no choice but to arrange our meeting.”

the smaller was telling the truth, when they met at the pizza store, hyunnie did not introduce himself as loey’s husband or lover so hyunnie smirked mentally when one of loey’s mates recognised him. it’s sehun. 

_sehun unconsciously fell for his trap_ , he was the one responsible for loey’s accident. he knew hyunnie’s face because he’s the one responsible for embedding that knife inside loey’s car.

“and duh i already know your personal number since we were in college! i cant believe that you didnt think this through,” hyunnie added as he rolled his eyes in disappointment. “okay, last question!”

“i’ve been thinking about this since we got here in the mall, but why do you seem so relaxed and jolly for someone who just got kidnapped and did you really make that gps tracker on your own? how did you bring the tracker with you without being suspicious? and how did you know that sehun wasn't a bad guy?” loey asked continuously.

“woah wait! i said one last question only!” hyunnie squinted his eyes before pouting. “but hmmm okay, ill answer everything in _one condition_ …”

“what condition?”

“i’ll tell you after i answer all your questions!” hyunnie giddily said, his eyes sparkling from joy. on the other hand his husband got hesitant when he saw hyunnie’s cunning look.

“okay..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


hyunnie cheerfully explained everything bit by bit. on how disappointed he is by himself because he didnt expect that he’ll be kidnapped today.

“i really thought that the kidnapping would happen tomorrow or the other day! i didnt expect that they'd move today.. and about sehun, i just realised today that he’s not really bad when he slapped me in the face.”

the pregnant man felt how sehun tried to soften his slap, he also saw a glint of anger in sehun’s eyes when he looked at mr. lee.

“and your time of arrival, you and yixing were late. mr. lee knew that i had a gps tracker hidden inside the house so he ordered sehun to destroy it but _he didn’t do it_ because if he did follow mr. lee’s orders. i’d be a cold body now..”hyunnie explained.

“so that’s why the link was just sent on yixing’s phone when we got in our house.”

“yes, you guys should have received that link after receiving my sos but sehun intercepted it so the link was sent late. when i realised everything, i took the chance to explain to sehun his situation on how i could help him.. that the memory card that mr. lee also contains evidence that can prove his sister’s innocence… after explaining everything to him, i suggested that we use my strawberry juice for acting.”

“sehun.. sehun knew that we’d come… even without you saying that you have the evidence for her sister, he really intended to help us. _he didnt betray me._ ”

  
  


“of course, you may be dumbass like yixing but you’re a great leader, loey. _sehun probably looked up to you.._ ”

  
  
  
  
  


“wait but where did you hide your tracker?”

hyunnie removed the strawberry designed bandage in his hand in front of loey and there the latter saw.

  
  
  
  


“that blinking mini strawberry was a tracker??”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  * ·················•·················•



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


loey leaned his back on the chair, he’s still processing everything. he can't believe that his husband’s plan was a thousand steps more advanced than his. 

  
  


yixing was right. they were all nothing compared to hyunnie. 

“so for the condition,” hyunnie laughed evilly while rubbing his palms. “let me eat one slice of pizza tonight!”

“but that’s not allo-”

“but- you promised, remember?” hyunnie said, his voice cracking and his eyes starting to glisten. “you made me talk for hours and i'm just asking for one slice, _just one slice_..”

  
  
  
  
  


loey sighed before raising his hand to call the waiter again. “please add one slice of hawaiian pizza to our order.”

“uhh, pardon sir but we ran out of pineapples today so i'm afraid i can't give you hawaiian pizza. 

loey saw how hyunnie’s shoulders dropped after hearing that. 

“but i want my pizza with pineapples…” hyunnie said with a long pout. he was about to speak again when his husband suddenly stood up from his seat.

“wait here, i’ll buy pineapple slices in the supermarket..” loey said before looking at the waiter. “just bring us the pizza, we’ll be the one putting pineapples on it.”

the waiter furrowed his eyebrows when he heard that but he just nodded his head to get their order. “weird..” he muttered under his breath when he turned his back on the two. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“will you really buy pineapples for me and our baby? _just like the last time_?”

“yes, just like the last time,” loey said as he leaned closer to hyunnie’s side to caress his husband’s cheek. “but this time, _i’m not buying it for a stranger anymore_ ,” he added, before kissing hyunnie’s tummy and cheeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“wait for me here. and don’t order anything while i’m gone.”

“aye! aye! _mr. mafia who delivers pineapples_!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the depiction of systematised amnesia in this story has inaccuracies and inconsistencies. i just decided to used what ive learned in class for fanfiction. i am still learning as a writer and as a psych major.
> 
> please do not use the information here for diagnosis. do not self-diagnose, the professionals are there for a purpose. hospitals have free consultations, please don't use the information given above!! 
> 
> and aaaaa tysm to D and N for checking this! you two know what happened to me just for this fic! 
> 
> and ofc super duper thank u to my cutie readers and sowwie for the long delays! i hope u enjoyed reading this, pwease leave comments if u can (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> ree wuvs u all!!!!
> 
> [but i wuv my gf more]
> 
> anyways feel free to dm me [here](https://twitter.com/cbmilks/status/1274680299117350913?s=19)  
> if u wanna correct me or if u just wanna talk hehe, take care<33


End file.
